Kokoro no chikara
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: -¡Quiero tener una cita contigo! –dijo Videl mirando fijamente al Saiyan, y señalándolo con el dedo como si hubiera cometido alguna especie de crimen, desvió su mirada añil unos segundos, y él no pudo evitar notar, como su cara enrojecía. -¿Una cita? –repitió él, logrando que las manos de la joven temblaran. ¿Producto de la vergüenza o nerviosismo? Jamás lo sabría.
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro no chikara**

**_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._ **

Y ahí estaban todos pensó para sí, la morena mientras examinaba con ojos inquisidores a los héroes verdaderos tras la derrota de Buu.

-Bueno... –dijo entonces el hombre ataviado con un traje de combate naranja y azul, el padre de su amigo, que recordaba le habían llamado: Goku. –creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos. –Y sonrió.

Todos tomaron como ciertas sus palabras, y uno a uno, con sus respectivas familias o amigos fueron abandonando ese lugar, que les resguardó en los no tan lejanos tiempos difíciles.

-Videl –llamó su padre a su lado palmeando su hombro. –Vamos, nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

Y la morena de ojos cerúleos fijó sin querer su vista en su compañero de clases; Gohan en medio de sus padres y con su hermano menor sobre su cuello, platicaba con el sujeto alto y verde, que reconocía como el llamado: Piccolo.

Quiso llamarle para despedirse, decirle que habrían de verse en la escuela o en otro lado, claro si él lo deseaba, podrían entrenar de vez en vez, inclusive.

Alzó una mano para decir adiós, pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos, regresó su mano sobre su pecho. Gohan reía por alguna razón desconocida para ella, y él sujeto de piel verde le observaba con una irrefutable mirada de orgullo paterno; el mayor de los vástagos Son, bajó de sobre su cuello a su pequeño hermano, y el padre del mismo pasó su brazo sobre su hombro, ahora ambos reían. Ella ignorando su conversación, no pudo hacer más que mirar.

-Videl –volvió a llamar su padre y ella le miró, años atrás habría estado orgullosa de ser quien era, la hija del salvador de la Tierra, el héroe que venció a Cell, "el hombre más fuerte del mundo" para los meros simples mortales, sus ojos se posaron en la familia Son, "el hombre más débil, para los todo presentes".

Sonrió, jamás se sintió más ajena a él. Bajó su mano del todo, accedió con gentileza a su padre.

-Sí, vámonos, papá... pero no tengo ninguna capsula –explicó ella buscando entre las bolsas de sus pantalones. –Y estoy segura no poderte cargar todo el tiempo volando. ¿Quieres esperar aquí mientras busco algún transporte?

-¡De eso no te preocupes! –Y el hombre señaló por encima de su hombro –Buu podrá llevarnos sin mayor problema. –Y señaló al pequeño perrito que descansaba entre sus musculosos brazos.

-Ahhhh... –y la joven Satán, miró a la figura regordeta y rosada detrás de su padre, que sonreía inocentemente, intentó no mostrar ningún tipo de repulsión demasiado evidente, aun le costaba aceptar la idea de tener al reformado Buu viviendo bajo el techo de su casa. –Entonces, vámonos.

-Videl.

-¡Gohan! –respondió ella volviéndose al instante, reconociendo bien la voz.

- ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó él, sintiéndose torpe por soltar esa pregunta, era obvio que ese era el plan, Buu cargaba a Satán y al pequeño perro y parecían listo para emprender el viaje, al igual que ella. La joven accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, ya nos vamos. - Y por unos segundos al verse reflejada en esos ojos negros, desconoció la razón pero se sintió levemente avergonzada, cohibida, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? – perdón por no decir nada, te vi ocupado.

-No te preocupes, el Sr. Piccolo dijo algo sobre que te ibas, pero... –la joven le regresó una mirada al sujeto verde, sintiéndose observada, los ojos del guerrero de capa y turbante se retiraron al instante, la mujer arrugó la nariz, por unos segundos le dio la impresión de que les escuchaba, rodó los ojos ante lo ilógico de su suposición, estaban demasiado lejos, eso era simplemente imposible.

-Bueno, entonces –Y olvidándose unos segundos de sus suposiciones, se dirigió hacia el moreno, tendió la mano hasta su compañero de clases, después de todo, tras haber pasado el torneo de las artes marciales y enseñado a volar, no tenían más motivos para verse más que en la escuela – ¡nos vemos!

Gohan miró unos segundos la mano de la joven, y luego su rostro, se negó a tomar su mano, le daba la impresión que se estaba despidiendo, ¿eso realmente estaba haciendo? ¿Videl Satán se estaba despidiendo de él? El muchacho frunció el ceño, jamás había sido un joven de impulsos, ni tomaba decisiones sin antes haberlas analizado con rapidez, pero en esta ocasión las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin siquiera haberlas pensado.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Esto... –Y la joven negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no esperaba esa pregunta – no, claro que no.

-Entonces, vamos. –Y no sin antes volver la vista hacia atrás, se despidió de su familia y amigos. –Ehh, nos vemos después, acompañaré a Videl a casa.

La muchacha volvió su vista hacia atrás, Goten se despedía con la mano en alto de ambos, Chichi en cambio con un gesto de autentica dama en desgracia barboteaba frases imposibles de descifrar. Mientras su padre en una extraña y sorprendente muestra de agudeza, dijo al mayor de sus hijos:

-No te preocupes, toma todo el tiempo que necesites.

Y las mejillas del joven saiya, se cubrieron con su vergüenza antes de saltar al vacío seguido de la heredera Satán y Buu con el héroe del mundo a su espalda.

**0000000000000000**

La joven mantenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte mientras lanzaba rápidos vistazos a su compañero al lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ¿cómo poder? Cualquier frase sonaba de lo más inapropiada.

Hablar del haber estado muertos y revividos gracias a las misteriosas esferas del dragón; aún le extrañaba, hablar de cualquier tema referente a la escuela o los deberes; le parecía una banalidad, y hablar del tener en su casa a un guerrero con fuerzas que apenas podrían manejar los mejores luchadores del universo, ni de broma su padre; le ponía la carne de gallina.

Entonces... ¿Cómo poder?

A su lado, Buu pasó a una velocidad de vértigo, con las palabras aterrorizadas de su padre, ahogadas por la presión del viento. La mujer miró la estela que dejó detrás de él.

-¡Vuela a la velocidad sorprendente! –exclamó el joven, mirando hacia el puntito rosado que se hacía más y más pequeño ante el ancho cielo azul.

-Ahhh... –se quejó la joven, llevando un par de dedos a su sien -¡qué vergonzoso!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se comporta como un niño! –exclamó la mujer, mirando hacia donde suponía habían estado Majin Buu y su padre.

-¡Vamos, que no tiene nada de malo! –Dijo Gohan riendo amablemente –si lo miras bien, ese carácter "de niño" es con el que pudo salvar a la Tierra, gracias a eso Majin Buu pudo confiar en él.

-Sí, pero aunque sea cierto, con ayuda de las esferas borraron la memoria de todos, y él será recordado por una falsa "salvación" la verdad es que mi padre, no podría pelear contra Buu y ganarle ni en un millón de años. Él no es el verdadero salvador de la Tierra. –Y sus ojos se enfocaron en él, antes de volver su vista hacia enfrente.

Gohan rió entre dientes mientras veía a la chica, el viento le alborotaba sus cabellos azabaches, dándole una apariencia salvaje, las mejillas rojas a causa del viento, los ojos entrecerrados, parecía aún queriendo vislumbrar algo en el horizonte. Sonrió.

-La fuerza no lo es todo. –contestó él, notando como la mirada azulada de la joven se volvía hacia él y contestaba con un tono jovial.

-Eso dices tú, porque eres muy fuerte.

-Tú también lo eres. –Replicó él con sinceridad, la chica rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una risita despectiva.

-Sí, claro.

-Es cierto –insistió el joven Son mirando a la chica con esa nueva mirada suya, entre amable e intimidante – no te miento al decirte que seguro eres la mujer más fuerte de toda la Tierra –y apenas pronunció la última palabra, Videl se detuvo y él extrañado, la imitó, permitiéndose los dos flotar a miles de kilómetros del suelo firme -¿pasa algo?

-Gohan –dijo ella mirando hacia sus pies.

-¿Si? –preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza.

-Quiero...

-¿Si?

-¡Quiero tener una cita contigo! –dijo ella mirando fijamente al Saiyan, y señalándolo con el dedo como si hubiera cometido alguna especie de crimen, desvió su mirada añil unos segundos, y él no pudo evitar notar, como su cara enrojecía.

-¿Una cita? –repitió él, logrando que las manos de la joven temblaran. ¿Producto de la vergüenza o nerviosismo? Jamás lo sabría.

-Sí, una cita. –Replicó ella alzando la voz, como hacía cada vez que se mostraba nerviosa -¿si sabes lo que es una cita, verdad? –y se cruzó en brazos, petulante.

-¿Qué si se lo que es una cita? –Volvió a repetir él, rascando su mejilla, con inocencia. –Pues sí, tuve una con Ángela. –respondió él sin pensar, y apenas pronunció la última palabra de la oración se dio cuenta que fue un grave error. El rostro de Videl cambió rápidamente de rojo a azul en cuestión de segundos.

-Claro –respondió ella con los dientes apretados. -Ángela.

Volvió su cara llena de fastidio, y sin darle tiempo a replicar o contestar nada, emprendió nuevamente su camino con el guerrero siguiéndole de cerca, Gohan le miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

_¿A qué venía esa actitud? _

Videl volaba lo más rápido que podía, a sabiendas de que no le ganaría, pero al menos podría intentar dejarlo atrás.

_¿Qué demonios le había pasado?_

_¡Había actuado sin pensar, había dicho las palabras sin pensarlas siquiera!_

¿¡Una cita?!

¡Pedir ella una cita!

¡Jamás!

_Ella era Videl Satán, ella jamás solicitaría una cita. ¡Era ella quien las rechazaba!_

Citas de hombres fatuos que apenas conocían, hombres a los que solo les importaba verse acompañados de la hija del Grande y Único Mr. Satán. Era ella quien rechazaba regalos de los más fervientes admiradores y rodaba los ojos ante los poemas sosos que encontraba al menos una vez a la semana en su casillero, provenientes de jóvenes que aseguraban les había robado el corazón.

_Nunca la rechazaba, jamás la rechazada. _

_Era Videl Satán, la hija del salvador del mundo, el héroe que derrotó a Cell. _

_Mentira. _

_Él nunca. Era una mentira. Solo una gran mentira. _

-Videl. –Llamó Gohan, al acercarse lo suficiente.

-¿Qué? –gruñó ella volteando su cara hacia el otro lado, el saiyan extrañado llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos y los meció contra el viento, antes de volar hacia el lado donde ella había volteado la cara. La joven al verlo, no tuvo más remedio de volver la cara, airada hacia el otro lado. Le pareció escuchar una risa ahogada proveniente del joven Saiyaman, pero dado que no estaba segura y no iba a corroborarlo volteando a verle, se cruzó en brazos.

-Ehhh... –escuchó al joven -no sé mucho sobre citas... pero... –y se aclaró un par de veces la garganta -¿qué se hace después de aceptar una?

-¿Qué? –Y sin poder evitarlo, volvió su rostro hacia él, estaba vez, el moreno no le miraba, veía hacia el frente con expresión resignada, casi enfadado, parecía estar recordando algo.

-Verás, cuando salí con Ángela ella dijo todo lo que se tenía que hacer no sé si es siempre así o si... se debe cambiar algo, o si hay alguna especie de protocolo que seguir. Así que... no sé realmente que se hace en un cita... ¿tú lo sabes?

Videl le miró extrañada, ¡realmente estaba aceptando la cita! ¿Había aceptado?

-Lo, que... quieras... puedes hacer lo que quieras. –explicó ella sin saber que decir, jamás creyó que llegaría el día que tendría que explicar los pasos y reglas de una cita, incluso ella misma no se decía que lo supiera realmente, jamás había tenido una, y lo poco que sabía, era gracias a su rubia amiga, Iresa, que contaba con lujo de detalles, toda y cada una de las experiencias que había tenido con chicos.

-Comprendo. –dijo él, mirando hacia sus pies. La joven casi lamentó que ambos fuesen un par de introvertidos con cero experiencias en cualquier tipo de relación.

Seguro Iresa, hubiera reído, lo habría besado y le pondría fecha y hora sin siquiera cohibirse un poco. Pero, ella... era valiente en situaciones de vida o muerte, en casos de rehenes, asaltos, secuestros, incendios, y cuanta catástrofe se le pasara por la cabeza, pero en cuestión amorosa, era un cobarde:

-El sábado en la estación Satán, a la una. –dijo ella, trastabillando, sonrojándose y balbuceando como una boba, y Gohan se sorprendió de la rapidez con que lo había dicho, con trabajo entendió sus palabras.

-El sábado en la estación Satán, a la una. –Repitió él esperando confirmación.

-Sí. –Y el rascó su cabeza torpemente.

-Bien. Y ella miró la punta de sus zapatos.

-Te veo el sábado –balbuceó ella. Parecía incomoda, intentó acercarse pero pareció pensarlo mejor de repente y se echó hacia atrás. –El sábado.

**0000000000000000**

_**Mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de Dragon Ball Z. Aunque me parece que Dragon Ball es el primer anime que empecé a ver religiosamente. Nunca había escrito nada de ésta serie, supongo que nunca es tarde para empezar.  
**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Por cierto, el titulo se traduciría espero que algo así:**_

_**La fuerza del corazón. (jajaja, lo sé... un poco cursi...)**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**María de las Mareas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan ahogó un bostezo mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra un poste de luz cercano, miró a la gente de la ciudad Satán pasar, con un aire desenfadado, bajó su vista hacia su reloj de pulsera:

_La una más cinco minutos..._

Videl estaba retrasada, extraño, siempre era puntual, meditó mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y cruzaba una pierna sobre otra.

Un par de jovencitas de aproximadamente su edad le miraron con curiosidad al pasar, cuchichearon entre ellas, una inclusive se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo. El joven se irguió en hombros y volvió a clavar la vista en el reloj.

_ La una más seis minutos..._

-¿Dónde estás Videl? –murmuró incomodo, mientras se encogía en hombros cohibido, no estaba acostumbrado al ser el centro de atención, menos aún ser el centro de atención de mujeres jóvenes y bonitas... reconoció avergonzado, pero tras la pelea contra Buu, había notado con no demasiado agrado, que el interés hacia su persona había aumentado considerablemente.

Gohan miró sus manos, él se sentía igual, pero parecía ser que el sexo femenino no estaba de acuerdo, el Saiya sintió la cara arder de pura vergüenza, nunca había sido el centro de atención para nada. Siempre un poco nerd, siempre un poco retraído, jamás un hombre llamativo que lograra arrancar suspiros a las féminas, se arremangó el saco color carbón, utilizado solo para ocasiones especiales. Logrando sin querer mayor atención de la deseada, pudo sentir como varios pares de ojos femeninos le escrutaban con la mirada, levantó la vista para corroborar sus sospechas, y peor aún para darse cuenta de otras nuevas, un hombre corpulento y bien parecido le miraba con sumo interés, el Saiya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

Y con las mejillas sonrojadas se propuso mirar el piso y no cambiar la dirección de sus ojos hasta que Videl hubiera llegado.

_¡Qué problema!, seguro que esto nunca le pasó a papá. _

La culpa la tenía esa estúpida ropa, su madre insistió mucho en su momento, que un caballero debía vestirse lo más presentable posible durante una cita, y si lo hizo con Ángela, bien y con más razón, debía hacerlo con Videl. Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, en la segunda cita de su vida, no pidió ningún consejo, ni siquiera informó donde iría, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, no quería que nadie supiera respecto a su cita con Videl. Eso lo guardaría para él, solo para él y ella, por supuesto.

Un par de rítmicos taconeos cerca de él atrajo su atención y el guerrero casi estuvo a punto de levantar la vista, pero temiendo se tratara de alguna otra coquetería no deseada, siguió con la vista clavada sobre el asfalto.

El taconeo se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, y Gohan pudo verse reflejado en el brillo de unas zapatillas calzando un par de perfectos pies níveos.

-Lamento la tardanza, Gohan ¿has esperado mucho?

Y el moreno levantó la vista, había llegado.

Ella sonrió, y él lo hizo a su vez, había cambiado sus ropas usuales, por una un poco más femenina, vestido, mallas a juego, inclusive, le pareció notar un poco de color en sus parpados, y un brillo apenas perceptible en sus labios. La sonrisa se intensificó, al parecer no solo había decidido hacer un pequeño cambio.

-No... –Mintió Gohan negando con la cabeza freneticamente -Apenas acabo de llegar.

-Me alegro –contestó ella -¿Y... qué... quieres hacer?

-No estoy seguro –Y llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, evocando los débiles recuerdos de su primera cita, en espera de que algo le sirviera. La imagen de estar en un cine mirando una sosa y aburrida película romántica, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, pero si no había más opción.

-Justo cruzando la acera hay una cafetería. –dijo ella señalando hacia el lugar indicado. -¿te gustaría?

-¡Si, claro! –Y rió, sin atreverse a aceptar que si bien la joven hubiera sugerido cruzar las mismísimas puertas del infierno, con todo gusto las pasaría.

Y el muchacho caminó a su lado mientras miraba curioso como algunas mujeres en lugar de apartar sus ojos al verle acompañado, ahora le veían con más insistencia y no solo a él, sino también a Videl, como si le examinaran, como si no le consideraran digna de él. Arrugó el entrecejo. Gohan apresuró sus pasos, para abrir la puerta de cristal del establecimiento con una horrible sensación de estar repitiendo un patrón, como si ya antes hubiera estado antes en ese lugar.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, junto a una enorme ventana que mostraba la calle y solo cuando vio a una bonita mesera con un traje simulando una doncella francesa, recordó.

_¡Ya había entrado a ese café! _

En la única primer cita que había tenido en su vida. Junto a Ángela, rió al notar lo peculiar de la situación. Y miró Videl, que negaba con la cabeza el menú que le era ofrecido:

-Un expreso, por favor.

La mesera anotó distraídamente la orden, y se volvió hacia él, mirándole un par de veces antes de formular la pregunta de cajón.

-¿Algo de beber?

-Lo mismo que ella. –dijo él, sin recordar siquiera que había ordenado.

-Enseguida. –Y la joven mesera desapareció unos segundos después.

-¿Y? –preguntó cuando estuvieron solos, Videl recargó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿Y? –dijo entonces él, imitando su movimiento, en forma de reflejo, como si de un espejo se tratase.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?

-¿Qué?

-Hace un instante, has reído.

-Ahh... –Y él saiya, rodó los ojos, en busca de una mentira convincente –veras... –Recordó entonces la expresión que la joven puso apenas dijo el nombre de Ángela, tal vez no fuera un experto en citas, pero hablar de otras mujeres durante una cita, consideró sería inadecuado – ¡lo he olvidado!

Videl alzó una ceja, evidentemente incrédula sin embargo guardó silencio al notar como su orden como una velocidad encomiable ya era presentada frente a sus ojos, dos tazas humeantes de café. Agradecieron distraídamente. Y volvieron su vista hacia cada una de sus bebidas.

Él clavo su mirada en la azucarera a media mesa, antes de tomar un poco del dulce y volver su vista hacia Videl.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas? –preguntó él, mirando la taza y luego a ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas cucharadas para tu café? –Y señaló con la mirada la taza y luego la azucarera. Videl le miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, Gohan intentó explicarse sintiéndose un poco bobo –Un hombre debe preguntar a una mujer cuantas cucharadas de azúcar desea.

Y la pugilista, ante la seriedad del Son, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una carcajada sonora.

-¡No seas tonto, bien puedo yo poner el azúcar! –Y para demostrar como ciertas sus palabras, enterró la cuchara en la azucarera, permitiendo que Gohan mirara todo el proceso en silencio; solo una pequeña e ínfima cucharada en el café, disuelta en el mismo tras unos segundos –Seguro, Ángela te pidió que endulzaras su café, cuando salió contigo.

-Si –contestó él sin siquiera pensar, y una sonrisa burlona delineó los labios de la ojo azul -¡No! –Intentó reafirmar él casi gritando. Videl llevó la bebida hasta sus labios y le regresó una mirada de superioridad, él supo entonces que era muy tarde -¿Cómo supiste?

-Solo Ángela, es tan boba para seguir esas anticuadas reglas de etiqueta. –Y volvió a beber un sorbo, mientras sus ojos se postraban en el hijo de Goku, él torció los labios apenas la infusión tocó sus labios, demasiado amargo –Y dime... ¿te gusta?

-¿Él qué? –preguntó él inocentemente, esperando que se refiriera al café, que parecía estarle quemando la garganta.

-Ángela –contestó ella como si no fuera evidente –dime, ¿te gusta?

Videl pudo notar como él depositaba la taza sobre la mesa, con un ligero temblor de sus manos; el moreno no la miraba, observaba por la ventana un tenue tono rosado coronaba sus mejillas.

-Es una niña muy bonita. –respondió él con sinceridad –Pero no, no me gusta.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la joven Satán, bajó la voz como si estuviera contando algo indecoroso, inclinó su rostro sobre la mesa, y con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas preguntó:

-¿Y qué clase de niñas, son las que te gustan?

Gohan sintió la cara arder. Y sin poder evitarlo, miró con atención a la morena.

_¿A qué se debía todo eso? ¿Qué tipo de niñas eran las que le gustaban?_

_¿Realmente tenía sentido contestar aquello? ¿Realmente Videl desconocía que tipo de chicas eran las que le gustaban? ¿O es que disfrutaba ponerlo en apuros? _

La joven seguía con sus ojos azules bien clavados en su persona. Esa sonrisa socarrona aún seguía dibujada en sus labios. El saiya rió tontamente, intentando ganar un poco más de tiempo, aunque no sabía para que. Conocía bien a Videl, no dejaría ir el tema tan fácilmente.

-Bueno...-intentó decir él. Al tiempo que tomaba la taza de café. Abrió los labios para decir algo, Videl pudo notar el movimiento de sus labios, pero el sonido fue incomprensible. Un par de patrullas con sus sirenas encendidas pasaron a toda velocidad por la calle, ahogando su voz.

-¿Qué pasa? –chilló Videl poniéndose de pie de un salto y mirando a través del cristal.

-¡Es un asalto! –le pareció escuchar de una las encargadas del lugar, que señalaban a través de las puertas. Gohan miró hacia fuera, confirmando como ciertas las palabras de las empleadas, efectivamente era un asalto en un edificio de enfrente podía ver patrullas y bomberos agrupándose rápidamente alrededor.

- Seguro una situación de rehenes. –susurró él. –Oye Videl... –intentó decir, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo el tintineo de un par de monedas repiqueteando contra la mesa. La cantidad exacta por ambos cafés e inclusive la propina. La joven morena ya desaparecía tras la puerta del establecimiento, corriendo valerosamente hacia el lugar en cuestión.

-¡Videl! –llamó él, siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡No los dejaré! –susurraba la hija del campeón del mundo, mientras esquivaba el sin fin de curiosos que se agrupaban tras las barricadas rápidamente puestas por la policía, salto ágilmente: – ¡Capitán! ¿Cuál es la situación?–llamó ella al jefe de policías apenas le vio.

- ¿Señorita Videl? –llamó él, mirándole disimuladamente. -¿Es usted?

-Si –gruñó ella enfadada - ¿quien más si no?

-¡Ahh... perdón! –Y haciendo una reverencia intentó explicarse –solo me pareció extraño verla con esas ropas.

-¡Eso no importa! –respondió Videl con fastidio mirando hacia el edificio, era un banco con el nombre de su padre coronándolo.

-¿Cuál es la situación? –volvió a insistir ella, pero en esta ocasión no solo su voz formuló la pregunta, a su lado, una voz masculina le imitó, que reconoció al instante como la de: -¿Gohan? – le llamó.

Pero él no se volvió a verla con una sonrisa gentil como hacía siempre, incluso le dio la impresión de que ni siquiera le escuchaba, sus ojos cambiaban del capitán de la policía hacia el edificio y viceversa. No supo en qué momento él había llegado a su lado, por fortuna no se había vestido con las ridículas ropas de _saiyaman_. Aunque tampoco parecía tener la misma actitud desenfada de siempre.

El policía parecía confundido, la señorita Videl vestida como una delicada señorita, y el muchacho a su lado; un jovencito flacucho, de apariencia demasiado suave.

-Capitán –insistió Videl, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ah... si... recibimos una llamada de unos testigos alrededor de la una con treinta y cinco minutos, de que arribaron al Banco _Hércules Satán,_ 5 hombres armados, se detonaron en múltiples ocasiones armas de fuego, aunque no sabemos si haya heridos, ni tampoco con exactitud cuántos rehenes tienen –explicó él.

Gohan miró el edificio con aprensión.

Esa ciudad realmente estaba plagada de criminales, siempre asaltos, persecuciones, secuestros, extrañamente al vivir el héroe de la ciudad en la misma, la había convertido en una ciudad doblemente peligrosa. Tal vez sería porque conocían que Mr. Satán era un cobarde y no se atrevería a enfrentárseles, o quizás, porque quería desafiar de esa forma al campeón del mundo.

-Está bien –dijo él a sabiendas que no podía irse tranquilo dejando un delito a sus espaldas –entraré. –Intentó dirigirse a Videl, pero nuevamente la joven ya estaba adelantada a sus acciones y palabras, donde se suponía que debía estar la joven Satán, solo había nada.

-¿Ehhh? – Y la buscó con la vista, la morena ya frente al banco, abría la puerta cerrada de una potente patada, logrando que decenas de cristales brincaran alrededor. -¡Videl! –volvió a llamar él, al notar como la morena ya atravesaba las puertas del banco –maldición –Y corrió tras de ella, en algo que se estaba volviendo monótono.

Apenas tardo unos segundos, quizás milésimas de segundos, tomando en cuenta su velocidad, pero eso fue suficiente como para que la hija del campeón del mundo, tuviera la situación entre sus manos, Gohan apenas entró al banco, pudo notar como 3 los asaltantes descansaban en el suelo con sendos golpes noqueadores cada uno. Buscó con la vista a la ojiazul:

-¡Videl! -Le llamó sin dejar de asombrarse, la aludida en ése preciso momento apartaba de una patada una pistola que resbaló por el lustroso piso del banco hasta sus pies. -¡Videl! -Intentó llamar nuevamente su atención, pero ella, no le escuchaba.

_-¿Quien es ella? _

_-¡La hija de Mr. Satán! _

_-¡La valerosa guerrera, hija del campeón del mundo!_

_-¡Estamos salvados! _

_-¡Ella acabará en un segundo con ellos!_

La joven Satán, sonrió orgullosa al pasar entre los rehenes aterrorizados a ras del piso; clavó su vista contra él que parecía ser el líder de los asaltantes.

Un hombre robusto y de facciones toscas, sonreía despreocupadamente, como si disfrutara todo el espectáculo que estaba delante de él.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Videl Satán –llamó él despreocupadamente, incitándole moviendo su dedo índice hacia delante y atrás. Videl sonrió con sorna, parecía como si todos los asaltantes de esa ciudad estuvieran hechos con molde.

-Tus hombres han sido derrotados... dime... ¿vas a rendirte por las buenas o tendré que patear tu trase...? –Y antes siquiera que pudiera terminar su frase, sintió un jalón en su brazo que la quitó del camino, chocó su rostro contra algo suave y firme, cerrando sin querer los ojos, escuchó un disparo, gritos de terror y luego silencio.

Videl se permitió seguir en esa postura por un breve momento, el silencio calaba en sus oídos, había un olorcillo a pólvora en el ambiente, pero por encima de ese, había otro más, suave y relajante le hacía comprender que todo estaba bien, sintió una mano cálida pasar por detrás de su espalda, Videl entreabrió los ojos, sabiendo sin siquiera haber mirado, lo que había pasado.

-Gohan –llamó ella, con la cara enterrada sobre su pecho, y el guerrero asiéndola con tal fuerza que casi lastimaba.

Así que a eso se resumía todo:

Mientras ella niña orgullosa se pavoneaba entre los aplausos de los rehenes por una victoria aún no ganada, se olvidó por unos segundos, de que eran 5 asaltantes y no 4, se había acercado contra el líder, sin preocuparse de buscar al quinto maleante, sin preocuparse que pudieran lastimar a un rehén o ella misma.

Volteó a sus espaldas, un hombre de aspecto peligroso había caído inconsciente a unos pocos metros de ella. Parecía como si le hubiera arrollado un autobús, a simple vista parecía tener la mandíbula destrozada. Entre sus dedos aún descansaba un arma, con el que seguramente le hubiera herido de no ser por la rápida intervención de Gohan. Volteó su vista hacia enfrente, el líder de la organización también había caído, podía ver como un hilillo de baba resbalaba desde sus labios hasta el piso. Videl, miró todo extrañada:

_¿Cómo había sido posible que Gohan hubiera tenido tiempo de derrotar a esos dos sujetos y quitarla del peligro en tan poco tiempo?_

Volteó sus ojos hacia arriba, nuevamente la expresión seria del saiya ensombrecía su rostro, no la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados, contra el hombre que intentó dispararle, parecía molesto, muy molesto. La joven retiró su rostro, unos centímetros notando como unos hilillos de su cabello quedaban atrapados contra los botones de su camisa.

-Gohan –volvió a llamar ella. Y la expresión de su rostro pareció relajarse al oír su voz, se volvió para mirarle, y su expresión parecía volver a ser la de un niño pequeño.

-Discúlpame –dijo él soltando a la joven al instante.

-No tienes de que disculparte –contestó ella, con una sonrisa sincera. –Vamos, esto se llenará pronto de reporteros y policías, y no sería lo más conveniente que nos encontraran aquí –y tomando su brazo, jalándole para que caminara más rápido insistió - ¡vayámonos de aquí!

Y no necesitó escucharlo dos veces.

**000000000000000000000**

_**Arriba el capitulo 2. **_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, :D Me alegra mucho que les este gustando el fic. **_

_**¿Que les ha parecido éste capitulo? Lamento mucho si Gohan en algunas partes parece un poco más torpe de lo normal, pero cuando lo ponen a tratar con chicas, siempre me ha parecido medio... bruto... jajaja... tal vez por eso, es que me gusta tanto el personaje, se me hace adorable X3**_

_**Por cierto, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con los dos primeros capitulos, me quedaron un pelín más largo de lo que me habría gustado. Pero los siguientes capitulos no serán tan largos, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado aburrido... **_

_**En fin... me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente sus reviews! Muchas gracias!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**María de las Mareas**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Ha sido divertido! –rió la morena mientras volaba dando piruetas por el aire.

-Videl. -Llamó él, en voz muy quedita.

-¡Muy divertido! –Parecía no haberle escuchado -Ahora que lo pienso bien -Y llevó una mano hacia su cabeza como si estuviera meditando - creo que es la primera vez que lucho junto a ti, en vez de contra ti. –Y volvió a reír.

-Videl. –Intentaba hablar él, mientras miraba a la heredera Satán, volar entre las nubes, extendiendo los brazos, a todo lo largo, como si quisiera tomarlas entre sus manos.

El semi saiyajin, le miró unos segundos en silencio, parecía realmente contenta, los ojos le brillaban de pura emoción, la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más grande, daba piruetas, cambiaba continuamente el trayecto de su vuelo, giraba en el aire, atravesando las nubes, pocas veces le había visto más contenta, si hacía un poco de memoría, la había visto así de contenta solo en dos anteriores ocasiones y en ambas; era gracias a las peleas.

_-Ella realmente disfruta las peleas. _

Nunca había conocido una chica como ella, siguió cavilando, además de su madre, no había conocido de ninguna mujer que peleara solo por el gusto de hacerlo, (o que tan siquiera luchara) bueno, también estaba la esposa de su amigo Krillin, No. 18, pero dado que ella era una androide, no sabía si considerarla como una mujer como tal.

_-Ella realmente disfruta las peleas. _

Sonrió tontamente...

Quizás, en la raza guerrera del cual descendía, los saiyajin, existirían guerreras con esa hambre por luchar, esa pasión por una buena pelea, si, quizás, le preguntaría a Vegeta cuando se presentara la oportunidad... o bueno... tal vez no.

_-Ella realmente disfruta las peleas. _

Y extrañamente, le parecía muy atrayente.

-Me gustó –Y el joven pareció salir de su ensimismamiento - me gustó pelear junto a ti, Gohan.

Y a él le pareció escuchar un _click_ dentro de su cerebro, entornó sus ojos.

_Pelear junto a él... _

_Si lo veía fríamente en ningún maldito momento habían peleado juntos, él realmente no había luchado, además ni siquiera consideraba a ésos delincuentes como oponentes dignos para llamarlos peleadores, por supuesto, tambien estaba el terrible hecho de que casi la habían matado, si él hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde... _

Videl rió cantarinamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda...

_¡¿Pelear junto a él?! No, no podía permitírselo. _

Y con una velocidad sin igual, el muchacho desapareció de su lado y reapareció frente a ella, obligándole a frenarse, casi de golpe para no chocar contra él. Gohan le miró con una seriedad que asustaba.

-Ha sido peligroso, Videl. -Dijo él con voz gruesa.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Videl, extrañada de ése cambio tan brusco de actitud.

-Ha sido muy peligroso. -Repitió él.

-¿Peligroso? -Cuestionó ella, y el Saiya desesperado por su actitud desenfadada, hizo notar lo que era más que evidente.

-¡Casi te matan!

-Pero no fue así. -Respondió ella encogiendose en hombros como si hablaran de cualquier cosa, Gohan le miró con los ojos desorbitados, una persona normal hubiera estado aterrada, si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, ella se veía realmente tranquila... realmente no entendía a las mujeres... no, mejor dicho, algunas veces no entendía en lo más mínimo a la morena.

-¡Videl!

-¿A ti no te gusto pelear junto a mí? –Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Y el muchacho guardó silencio, recordó por unos segundos la sensación que lo invadió cuando corrió tras de ella, la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el crujido de sus nudillos contra la cara de ese asqueroso que se atrevió a apuntar contra Videl, el golpe de Ki contra el debilucho jefe...

_El cuerpo de Videl pegado contra el suyo, la cara enterrada contra su pecho, el olor a frutas de su cabello invadiéndole los sentidos, su mano a su espalda, sus pequeños senos contra su cuerpo, sus ojos celestes mirándole desde abajo, la forma en que pronunció su nombre._

_Gohan_

El _saiya_ sacudió su cabeza avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos ¿Realmente había pensado eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba convirtiendo en un sinvergüenza como el maestro Roshi.

_Gohan_.

Había dicho en casi un susurro.

_Gohan_.

Y le miró como si un ciego hubiera visto la luz.

-¡GOHAN! –Gritó Videl al notar su expresión ausente, el Saiya pegó un brinco asustado -¡Me estas ignorando!

Y él, se permitió volver a la realidad, negó fervientemente con la cabeza:

-¿Qué? –Mintió -¡No, no, claro que no!

La joven se cruzó en brazos y mirándole de forma superior, añadió como si ya tuviera ganada la batalla.

-Te ha gustado, ¡admítelo! –Dijo ella, al notar la indecisión con que él le miraba.

Le había gustado pelear junto con ella, había preguntado. Si tenía que dar una respuesta sincera en ese momento, la respuesta sería: por supuesto, aunque tal vez no por las mismas razones, que ella.

El joven discípulo de Piccolo, llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, debía dejar de actuar como un tonto y hacerla entrar en razón, a sabiendas de que eso sería realmente difícil, Videl era una de las personas más necias que jamás había conocido, aún así, debía de intentar; cerró los ojos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, intentando que comprendiera un poco la situación:

-Videl, no puedo decirte eso -Respondió él con voz fuerte y pausada - si me ha gustado o no es totalmente irrelevante, tú vida ha estado en peligro y...

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba, con una mano sobre el mentón y una expresión analítica le ignoraba olímpicamente, totalmente inmersa en un monologo personal.

-Desde hace tiempo, había pensando en luchar junto con alguien para proteger la ciudad, sería todo mucho más sencillo. Después de todo, no puedo dividirme en dos.

-Videl...

-Digo, puedo de sobra yo sola, pero con un compañero... –Y mirando hacia la inmensidad del cielo, continuó:- aunque a papá tal vez no le agrade la idea, supongo que podría ocultar mi identidad; después de todo, tú lo hiciste, no debería ser tan difícil.

-Videl...

-Podría ser, algo, como: Gran Saiyaman 2 o no sé.

-Vi... –Y ella dejó de hablar y se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa radiante, los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano, levantados, en una irrefutable señal de victoria -¡¿Qué?!

-"Gran Saiyaman 2" –musitó ella.

-No es posible. –balbuceó él, sintiéndose desesperado, la lógica simplemente resbalaba sobre la heredera del imperio Satán.

-¡Me gusta! -Y rió como si todo ya hubiera estado dicho y hecho -aunque si la ropa fuera menos ridícula.

-¡No! –dijo él alzando la voz, y por primera vez, desde que Videl empezó con todas sus conjeturas, le miró: -Es totalmente absurdo, es muy peligroso y... y yo... yo... ¡no lo permitiré!

Y la encaró, como hizo ella en su momento, le señaló con el dedo índice. Postura, que por alguna extraña razón en ella lucía adorable, en él, estaba seguro que lucía como un completo idiota.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de la joven, y poniendo las manos como jarras a la altura de las caderas, se acercó a él flotando con la gracia de una bailarina.

-¿No me lo permitirás? –repitió ella con el ceño fruncido y una mirada atemorizante. -¡¿Vas a impedírmelo?!

-Eso... creo. –Y ya no parecía tan seguro. La joven, siguió avanzando hacia él, logrando que el flotara de espaldas en la misma dirección que ella.

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella alzando una ceja y haciendo un mohín.

-Ehh...

-¿Lucharías conmigo?

-¿Ehhh? -Miró de un lado a otro, no sabía en que momento la platica se había convertido en eso: -¿Quién dijo algo sobre luchar?

-Es así, ¿no es cierto? ¡Una lucha!

-Pero... ¿luchar? –Y el negó fervientemente con la cabeza - ¡Claro que no!

-Si ése es el caso –Y poniéndose en posición de defensa, gritó como cuando se enfrentaba contra un criminal: -¡Podemos arreglarlo, aquí y ahora!

Gohan le miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

_-Sí, seguro que esto no le pasaba a papá. _

Videl, en cambio le miraba con seriedad, estaba jugando su última carta y sabía que era algo muy arriesgado...

Si Gohan se disponía a pelear contra ella de verdad, jamás podría ganarle, la vencería en unos segundos sin darle oportunidad de defenderse siquiera... apenas lo conocía, realmente había tratado muy poco con él, en clases o en los entrenamientos, apenas sabía algo de su pasado, de su familia o sus poderes, pero si había algo sabía de él, era que nunca la lastimaría.

Confiaba en él, de un modo que simplemente no podía explicar.

-Videl.

-¡Vamos atácame! –le retó la joven, moviendo sus dedos indicándole que se aproximara.

-No. –Negó el moreno con la cabeza.

-¡Atácame! –Chilló ella.

-¡Jamás! –Contestó a su vez.

Y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios de ella. Y él, comprendió que había perdido.

-¡Entonces, todo está dicho! –Dijo ella, evidentemente satisfecha de sí misma -Supongo que debería pedirle a Bulma también un aparato como el tuyo.

El parpadeó un par de veces al notar, como Videl señalaba su reloj de pulsera ese que le servía para transformarse en el héroe de la Ciudad Satán.

-¿Cómo supiste que Bulma fue quien lo hizo? –Cuestionó él mirando con detenimiento el reloj.

-Bueno, parece tener la tecnología de las capsulas _hoi poi_, y tu familia parece ser muy cercana a la de Bulma, por lo que no sería demasiado difícil para ella poner unas ropas dentro de una capsula, me pareció lo más evidente.

Gohan rió ante sus palabras, no era la primera vez que Videl acertaba en sus suposiciones.

-En verdad, Videl, eres muy astuta.

**0000000000000000**

_**Capitulo 3. Aquí acaba "la maravillosa cita"**_

_**Siempre me pregunté ¿Porque Videl se puso las ropas de Gran Saiyaman? Nunca lo sabremos... pero en mi mundo extraño, tal vez pasó algo como esto... Tal vez... ella utilizó la excusa de querer pelear junto con él, ignorando las muy ridiculas ropas... y (las peor un) poses solo para estar a su lado... despues de todo... ¿quien no ha hecho tonterías solo por estar al lado de alguien que te gusta?  
**_

_**En fin... gracias por leer y por todos sus lindos comentarios! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.  
**_

_**Saludos**_

_**María de las Mareas**_


	4. Chapter 4

Videl dio vueltas sobre sí misma mirando su reflejo en el espejo, procurando ver todos los ángulos posibles. Estiró los brazos y dedos comprobando su elasticidad. La tela se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ahora comprendía el porqué Gohan lo usaba; era cómodo, podía moverse libremente (y lanzó un par de patadas y puñetazos al aire como corroborarlo), aunque debía ser sincera el diseño no era algo que usaría ella, sin embargo el cambio de colores en las ropas, le hacía verlo menos feo.

Si en definitiva le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Y volviéndose hacia la matriarca de Capsule Corp. Agradeció sinceramente.

-Bulma, es perfecto, ¡muchas gracias! –Y levantó el visor de su casco.

-Me alegro que te guste –contestó la aludida llevando un cigarrillo en sus labios donde reposó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. –El material es resistente a los golpes, podrá serte útil durante las peleas.

-¡Whooa! –Exclamó ella sorprendida jalando la elástica tela – ¡Sin duda eres toda una genio, Bulma!

Bulma rió orgullosa mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo.

-Bueno, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito –contestó apagando el cigarrillo contra un cenicero -si he de serte sincera copié la estructura molecular de las ropas de pelea que Vegeta usaba cuando regresó de la batalla con Freezer.

-¿Quien? –preguntó Videl frunciendo el ceño, refiriéndose obviamente al segundo nombre, ya que conocía el nombre de Vegeta, lo reconocía por ser el guerrero temperamental que había reducido a escombros esa máquina en el torneo y como supo más tarde el esposo de la peliazul.

-Freezer –contestó Bulma con una sonrisa amable –Veo que Gohan aún no te ha hablado de eso.

-No –negó Videl con la cabeza –No hemos hablado mucho, sobre nada realmente. –Y miró el piso con expresión abatida.

Bulma miró a la chica con detenimiento, se le veía de verdad afligida, sonrió melancólica, reconocía esa mirada como propia, cuando más de 10 años atrás, ella a través de las cámaras puestas en el cuarto de gravedad, fijaba sus ojos en la pantalla, intentando escudriñar un pasado que el orgulloso príncipe se negaba a revelar.

_Realmente debía de gustarle mucho Gohan. _

-Ten paciencia –dijo ella palmeando su hombro –Gohan es un buen chico, pero realmente nunca tuvo un amigo propio de su edad en quien confiar... debes saber que le costará abrirse un poco. Todo esto, es nuevo para él.

-¿Nunca tuvo un amigo propio de su edad? -repitió ella extrañada -¿A qué te refieres con eso, Bulma?

-Bueno –Y la mujer de cabellos azules recargó su cuerpo contra un mueble - Gohan, cursó los primeros años de estudio en casa a estricta vigilancia de Chichi. -Rió al recordar las estrictas (casi ilógicas) sesiones de estudio impuestas por la esposa de Goku

-Si lo sé –Añadió Videl moviendo la cabeza - eso nos informaron cuando entró a la preparatoria.

-Entonces comprenderás, que estudiando en un pequeño pueblo alejado de toda civilización hacía casi imposible que interactuara con niños como él, Gohan no tuvo realmente un amigo de su edad con quien jugar, o con quien confiar, lo más parecido a eso son: Piccolo o Krillin, y los dos tienen fácilmente la edad para ser su padre.

-Ya veo. –Contestó Videl tratando de imaginarse a un más joven Gohan, en su habitación, bajo una cantidad considerable de libros, mirando por la ventana, solo.

-Además, él nunca ha tenido que explicar el porqué de sus fuerzas, siempre ha estado rodeado de personas que conocen más sobre él, que él mismo.

-Gohan... entonces...

-Ahh, Gohan –Llamó Bulma al ver traspasar por la puerta al aludido, Videl pegó un brinquito apenas escuchó su nombre:- ¡al fin llegaste!

-Sí, buenas tardes. -Dijo él, sonriendo a Bulma-lamento la tardanza, es que mamá quería que le ayudara con unas cosas en casa.

-No te preocupes –contestó Bulma, dándose vuelta y revolviendo dentro de un cajón - justo acabo de mostrarle su traje a Videl.

-¿A Videl? –Y volteó sus ojos hacia la morena sabía que la joven Satán ya estaría con Bulma, pero no que el traje ya estuviera hecho y puesto sobre su persona, la chica saludó mudamente con un movimiento de cabeza al joven Son, que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verla:

Una avergonzada Videl le sonreía con timidez, ataviada como "la Gran Saiyaman 2", como la compañera del héroe que luchaba por la justicia... no, mejor dicho, como su compañera.

Los ojos del moreno le recorrieron de arriba abajo, examinando cada centímetro posible, el traje era prácticamente igual al suyo, con algunos cambios mínimos en su estructura, pero los más evidentes, los colores.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Bulma curiosa, al notar la sonrisa extenderse por su rostro y el evidente interés del joven Son en la muchacha.

-Me parece que se le ve mejor a ella que a mí –Y rió rascando su cabeza con torpeza.

Y tal vez fuera producto de su imaginación, pero le pareció notar, que a través de visor, sus mejillas se tornaban más oscuras, Videl desvió su mirada y volvió su vista hacia el espejo, fingiendo estar muy interesada en sus recién adquiridas ropas.

-Ahh... sabía que estaba aquí –Dijo de pronto Bulma sacando de dentro del cajón un reloj blanco, que lanzó al joven que tomó al aire con agilidad. –Ya está listo el tuyo.

-¿El tuyo? –Preguntó Videl curiosa mirando el reloj era igual al de ella, con la diferencia de color de la pequeña pantalla -Pero tú ya tenías uno ¿o no Gohan?

-Sí –dijo él ajustándose el reloj a su muñeca izquierda - pero durante la batalla contra Buu, quedó hecho jirones. Así que Bulma fue muy amable en hacerme uno nuevo.

-Jirones. –masculló Videl alzando los ojos al cielo, una visión de un Gohan, vestido apenas con unas mallas negras, pegadas a su cuerpo, mostrando su perfecta anatomía, se apareció en su cabeza; las mallas destrozadas en solo ciertos y exactos puntos específicos, su respiración agitada producto de una agotadora batalla, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, su mirada furiosa, susurrando su nombre:

_-Videl..._

Y él le tomaba en brazos como en el ataque al banco, con su cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración entremezclarse con la propia... pero esta vez no le había soltado ni se había disculpado, esta vez, él se había inclinado sobre ella... sosteniéndole con cuidado por la cintura, susurrando su nombre mientras entrecerraba los ojos:

_-Videl..._

-¿Videl?

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Videl te sientes bien? –Y la joven no tuvo otro remedio más que regresar a la realidad, Gohan frente a ella, le miraba detenidamente -¿Videl? Tu cara se ha puesto totalmente roja... ¿te sientes bien?

-Ahhh... –Y la mujer llevó sus manos hacia su cara, el color se intensificó –sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo el calor... ¿puedo abrir una ventana, Bulma? –Preguntó a la dueña de la casa y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la ventana más próxima con pasos apresurados -¡Gracias!

Le pareció escuchar una risita ahogada de parte de la mujer, pero cuando volvió a verla, ella ya estaba poniendo toda su atención en Gohan, él había tomado esos segundos de distracción para vestirse como su alter ego y ahora era el turno de Gohan de comprobar sus ropas.

-¡Está perfecto como el anterior! –Y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro - mil gracias, Bulma... ¿pero y mi casco? –preguntó él al notar como efectivamente su traje era diferente al primero, en lugar del casco de la versión original, ahora lucía un turbante y gafas oscuras, igual que cuando participó en el torneo.

-Consideré que te vendría mejor sin casco, Videl ya tiene uno –Explicó ella tomando los lentes y poniéndolos contra la luz, frunció la nariz, tomó un paño y los limpió hasta que quedaron relucientes - además, no cabe duda que si ambos traen puesto un casco seguro les será estorboso, para ciertas... actividades –Les miró de forma pícara antes de reír.

Videl frunció el entrecejo, extrañada. Miró a Gohan en busca de una explicación, pero él como respuesta se encogió en hombros.

Y los dos vieron a la peliazul como si no le entendiera en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, eso no importa –Dijo Gohan- gracias por todo, Bulma, ¡ya nos veremos!

-¡Si, Bulma, muchas gracias!

-No ha sido nada. –Dijo ella notando como ambos luchadores ya salían por la ventana previamente abierta por la chica, gracias a la técnica de vuelo.

-Hasta luego, Bulma –gritó Videl con una mano en alto – ¡Y gracias por todo!

-¡Adiós, Videl! –Y poniendo sus manos a la altura de su boca añadió –No dudes en visitarme si tienes alguna duda.

-¡Si, lo haré, gracias!

Y la científica se permitió ver como el par de adolescentes desaparecían en la lejanía, primero dos puntos pequeños, hasta convertirse finalmente en nada.

-Bulma –Escuchó a sus espaldas gruñir de forma imperiosa -¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ha sido todo ese escándalo?

Bulma se volvió hacia su esposo, el destronado príncipe de los saiyajins, sonrió al mirarlo entrar y ver hacia el horizonte buscando alguna explicación.

-Gohan y Videl han estado aquí. –Explicó ella señalando por la ventana.

El orgulloso guerrero hizo un mohín.

-El mocoso y la hija de ese hazmerreír –Contestó con desprecio - ¿Qué querían?

-Ropas. –Contestó y al notar la cara de extrañeza del príncipe añadió –Ropas para el Gran Saiyaman uno y dos. Parece ser, que combatirán el crimen, juntos. –Y soltando un suspiro, miró hacia el cielo.

El guerrero frunció el ceño; era obvio que el hijo mayor de Kakarotto gustaba de esa mocosa, las desmedidas atenciones, su ridículo berrinche al verla apaleada en aquella pelea, pero permitirse pelear junto a esa chiquilla con poderes tan pobres como insignificantes, y peor hija de aquella aberración de la humanidad, era una deshonra para los saiyajins, no, para la humanidad entera.

-Parece ser –respondió con toda la saña que fue posible - que en lugar de haber solo un ridículo payaso haciendo estupideces, van a ser dos... ya se empieza a notar de quien es hijo.

Bulma soltó una carcajada cantarina.

-El amor te hace cometer tonterías. –Finalizó ella guiñando un ojo.

-_Bah_ -El príncipe metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, dispuesto a marcharse, algunas veces su esposa era francamente insoportable.

**00000000000**

**Fin de capitulo 4. **

**Videl y Gohan ya cuentan ambos con sus ropas de super heroe! El momento de empezar a luchar por la justicia se acerca! jajaja.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo!  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Saludos!**

**María de las Mareas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Videl miró por encima de su grueso ejemplar de matemáticas a su compañero, lamentó no haber adelantado los deberes como había hecho él... pero había algo que la dejaba concentrarse... el muchacho clavó sus ojos en ella, esbozó una sonrisa, y la chica para pronto volvió a enfocar su mirada en el libro...

_-!El cielo me elijio, la tierra me elijio, la gente me elijio!_

La morena curvó sus labios, mientras garabateaba un resultado a una ecuación de la cual no estaba segura de la respuesta, echó un rápido vistazo a la hoja blanca del libro, todas los problemas tenían la misma respuesta: "8". Eso simplemente no podía ser.

_-¡Yo soy el elegido para derrotar el mal! ¿Acaso no recuerdan este casco legendario?,_

Negó la cabeza restándole importancia y no sin antes cerrar el libro y hacerlo a un lado, suspiró... por ése día era suficiente de estudios.

_-¡Ustedes lo conocen! ¡El guerrero invencible, el heroe mas poderoso!_

La chica de ojos cerúleos, recogió sus largas piernas, las rodeo contra sus brazos y recargó su barbilla contra sus rodillas; el guerrero frente a ella miró a su compañera antes de proseguir, alentado por los emocionados gritos animosos del pequeño Goten:

_-¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!_

-¡Esa pose ha estado genial, Gohan! –dijo el niño con ojos brillantes, mientras el joven heredero de la Corporación Capsula, a su lado; miraba a su amigo, incrédulo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –dijo Trunks en voz baja.

La chica ahogó una risilla transformándola en una tos forzada, al parecer no solo ella pensaba que todo aquello resultaba ridículo.

-¡Verdad que si! –dijo Gohan orgulloso, sin moverse de su sitio y mucho menos modificar su postura; una rodilla doblada, la otra en tierra, los brazos estirados a lo largo, en un ángulo de 45 grados. Movió su postura exageradamente, marcando cada paso teatralmente: -¡Y apenas estoy comenzando!

Videl miró a su compañero de luchas, con detenimiento:

_¿Cómo había terminado ella en eso?_

De ser ella, una de las más fuertes y reconocidas heroínas que el mundo se orgullecía de poseer, atrapando criminales en su helicóptero, luchando contra el mal a puño limpio; a estar ahí, en medio del monte Paoz, lejos de la civilización, practicando las más ridículas posees posibles, vestidos tanto ella como su compañero contra el crimen, con ropas ridiculas, con dos pequeños niños como público.

-..._¡El fuego de justicia seguirá ardiendo!_ –Gritó Gohan pisoteando el piso con fuerza como si hubiera encontrado un bicho particularmente feo que debía machacar.

Videl le miró resignada, no podía creer que habían pasado los últimos tres días practicando una rutina que fuera adecuada para el equipo; llevó una mano hasta su sien, sintiéndose avergonzada, recordó las palabras del guerrero:

_-Tenemos que encontrar las poses perfectas, ahora que somos un equipo..._

Suspiró.

Si de ella dependiera, mandaría al demonio aquella tonta rutina, se sacaría de encima todas esas ropas y se enfrentaría a cualquier villano en cuestión, solo con las mallas debajo de su túnica; eran cómodas y Bulma había dicho que serían resistentes.

Eso le bastaba.

_¿Por qué no le bastaba entonces a él?_

Clavó sus ojos en Gohan.

_Si por ella fuera, solo pelearían con las mallas debajo de sus ropas. _

Y como si de un sueño de tratase la imagen del joven moreno cambió de: la tonta postura afeminada que en esos momentos el joven se empeñaba en hacer, a una en la cual él caminando gallardamente hacia su persona, solo ataviado de las oscuras mallas que se ceñían contra su cuerpo indecentemente, susurraba su nombre con sensualidad.

_-Videl..._

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_Tal vez algún día lo convenciera de sacarse la túnica verde y ése extraño turbante._

-¡Maravilloso, hermano!-palmeaba alegremente el pequeño de cabellos azabaches.- ¡ha sido espectacular!

El joven guerrero soltó una carcajada mientras ponía sus manos como jarras a la altura de la cintura.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –Y haciendo una forzada reverencia, volvió a reír.

Videl ladeó unos centímetros su cabeza mirándolo con detenimiento, lucía tan tonto con esas ropas, más aún con esos pasos pomposos y si a eso se le remataba con las frases cursis...

_ ¡Era la ridiculez personificada!_

Gohan levantó su pulgar en señal de victoria hacia ella, y la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder el gesto, levantando el pulgar animándole a seguir...

Sin embargo, había algo en él que lograba hacerla sonreír como boba junto con él.

Se le veía tan emocionado, (a pesar de haberse negado tanto al principio) y contento, jamás lo había visto más eufórico, realmente debía estar disfrutando mucho todo aquello.

_-Podía ser peor. -_Pensó resignada,después de todo, si él había aceptado pelear a su lado, lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir su capricho de esa penosa rutina.

_-Y quien sabe tal vez y algo bueno salga de todo eso._

-¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman Número Uno! –Dijo él levantando el dedo índice hacia el cielo.

_-Nunca se sabe... _

-¡Videl! –Llamó Goten mientras movía sus pequeños brazos para hacerla volver en sí -¡Es tu turno! –gritó el menor de cabellos alborotados.

-_Ahhh_ –Y la aludida se puso de pie de un brinco – ¡Es cierto, ya voy!

Y tratando de mantener una sonrisa que fuera al menos un poco convincente, apresuró sus pasos hacia Gohan, sin notar, que la capa de su traje a la cual aún no estaba acostumbrada se había enredado entre sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Cuando una persona está a punto de caer al suelo, el tiempo parece detenerse o en su defecto pasar en cámara lenta, la angustiosa caída contra la tierra parece eterna, y el inminente choque contra el piso, una agonía entre mezclada con vergüenza y dolor; todo pasa en cámara lenta o generalmente es así cuando no se tiene a un guerrero de velocidades envidiables de compañero.

Videl, notó todo en menos de una fracción de segundo; escuchó sus pasos apresurados, la distancia rápidamente fue acortada, la visión del pasto a unos centímetros de su nariz, cambió hacia al azul del cielo sobre sus cabezas, todo antes de que siquiera un cabello suyo tocara el suelo.

-_Oh_ –Exclamó Videl, cuando sintió como él deslizaba su mano tras su cintura, y en un cómico movimiento, el saiya estiró un poco su pierna para lograr un equilibrio que permitiera sostenerlos a ambos. Logrando con ello una postura que un par de torpes bailarines de ballet envidiarían.

Los lentes oscuros de Gohan resbalaron por el arco de su nariz, permitiendo a Videl notar su propio reflejo en los cristales de las gafas, estaba a una distancia absurda de su rostro, podía sentir el cálido aliento del pugilista, darle de lleno en la cara, pero no era en absoluto desagradable.

Sus manos se depositaron tímidamente sobre su pecho, la postura además de incomoda, le parecía carente de equilibrio, casi sin pensarlo, deslizó sus dedos hacia por detrás de su cuello, en una patética excusa de buscar un apoyo; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, en aquel momento no había nadie más que ellos dos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, Videl se acordó que tenía que volver a respirar, cuando sintió los dedos de Gohan clavándose contra sus costillas, pero ninguno de los dos, hizo el menor intento de separarse.

-Si –contestó ella, a sabiendas de que resultaba absurda esa pregunta y más aún la respuesta.

_¿Realmente le estaba preguntado que si estaba bien por una "no caída" a una de las mujeres más fuertes de la Tierra?_

_¿Realmente Gohan creía que ella se lastimaría por caer contra el suave césped?_

_No sabía si sentirse indignada o divertida. _

Bueno, no importaba, mientras siguiera sosteniéndola de esa forma.

-¡Whoooooo! –Exclamó Goten emocionado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento -¡Hermano, es perfecta!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Gohan, volviéndose hacia su hermano pequeño, sin siquiera atreverse a soltarla.

-La postura, Gohan ¡es perfecta! –dijo Goten, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Ahhhhh. –_Fue la escueta respuesta de Gohan. Y ninguno de los dos se movió siquiera un poquito.

-¿Tú lo crees, Goten? –Exclamó Trunks, mirándolos de arriba abajo como si les examinara: –Bueno, es menos mala que las anteriores, pero es rara... –Añadió Trunks y haciendo un rictus de asco, finalizó - parece como si estuvieran a punto de besarse, _¡ughhh!_

Y Videl no supo en qué momento, el saiya le soltó, solo cuando se miró a pies de él, con el pasto haciendo cosquillas tras su nuca, comprendió que su cómodo lugar entre los brazos del Son, era solo un recuerdo.

-¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo! –gritó Gohan, moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente. – ¡Los niños no deben de decir esa clase de mentiras!

-Pero no es mentira –dijo Trunks sorprendido –Si que lo parecía ¿o no Goten?

-Buenoooo –dijo él, con esa dulce inocencia que lo caracterizaba –No lo sé, nunca he visto a nadie besarse, así que realmente no sé.

-¡Eres un tonto, Goten! –dijo Trunks, con tonito petulante.

Videl, soltó un quejido, mientras levantaba medio cuerpo y miraba con malos ojos al poco oportuno niño de cabellos lilas.

-_Puf_, no digas tonterías, Trunks –dijo ella mirándole con fastidio.

-¡_Ayyyy_... Videl, lo siento mucho! –Dijo Gohan, mirando a su compañera, tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarla, pero ella ya se había puesto de pie sin su ayuda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, miró con enojo al joven de cabellos oscuros, Gohan rápidamente se puso a balbucear alguna respuesta que sonara convincente. – ¡Me han distraído! De verdad, lo siento...

-No importa –dijo ella, sacudiendo sus ropas. -Lo que importa es que ya tenemos nuestra pose de equipo definida.

-¡¿Eh?!... –Y lucho porque las palabras salieran fuertes y claras, sin embargo parecían demasiado suaves, inclusive para alguien como él -¿Qué... que dices?

- Bueno –Y como si fuera algo evidente, contestó: - Goten, dijo que lucía bien ¿o no?

-¡Si, si! –Dijo Goten inmiscuyéndose -¡Realmente bien!

-Y si a nuestro público le ha gustado –Dijo ella poniendo las manos como jarras sobre sus caderas, rió con suavidad, antes de guiñarle un ojo-¿Quiénes somos nosotros para oponernos?

-Pero...

-¿Si? –Preguntó ella, volviéndose a verlo, con los brazos y manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, el pecho echado hacia el frente y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

Gohan, rió torpemente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado:

-No, nada... no es nada.

**0000000000000000**

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Aquí termina la breve aparición de Goten y Trunks... dos chiquillos adorables que tenía que poner sea como sea... sobre todo Trunks... amaba... que digo amaba, adoraba ése personaje... hasta que lo vi en el GT... **

**Madre de todos los ñoños! **

**Se me me hizo tan fea la ropa, tan ñoño el personaje y tan ilogico... cuando pequeño era un chiquillo travieso, un poco petulante e irrespetuoso, no entiendo como lo terminan poniendo de ésa forma en el GT?! De Gohan no me quejo... nerd desde pequeño, nerd hasta su muerte... pero de Trunks?!... horror... todavía tengo mis dudas que haya sido Toriyama el que haya diseñado los personajes para la Saga del GT... y si, si... creo que odiaba a Vegeta... si no... no entiendo el porque de ése bigote... jajaja... Lo siento me he enganchado... pero la saga del GT a excepción de su música, me pareció terrible! Me quedo con el buen sabor de boca... hasta la Z. **

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. **

**Saludos!**

**María de las Mareas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Videl, presionó el botón de su reloj de pulsera, permitiendo que las ropas de la heroína que lucha por la justicia le cubrieran de pies a cabeza, oprimió un segundo botón, escuchando un pitido a los pocos segundos.

-Videl. –Llamó una voz desde el reloj.

-Los he perdido. –Dijo ella, mirando la calle desde las alturas, suspendida en el cielo, entornó los ojos, mientras esperaba la respuesta; voló un poco más bajo, buscando en las calles, los perdió por apenas unos segundos, dio un par de vueltas a la cúspide de un enorme rascacielos, antes de permitirse aterrizar sobre la azotea.

-Yo también. –respondió la voz.

Y ella ya no contesto.

_¡Era frustrante! Los venían siguiendo desde hacía 20 calles._

Y justo en el momento que estaba a punto de vociferar por su mala suerte, una aeronave color rubí, pasó por unos metros por debajo del edificio donde estaba postrada. El vehículo chocó un par de veces, con los edificios circundantes sin reducir un poco su velocidad. La joven miró de reojo los destrozos, un par de paredes desconchadas, unos cuantos cristales rotos, ningún herido de gravedad.

-Han entrado a la Avenida Principal –Dijo, presionando el botón de su reloj.

-Ya voy –contestó finalmente la voz.

Videl corrió por la azotea del edificio antes de lanzarse al vacío, permitiendo que el viento le diera de lleno en la cara para poco después efectuar su maravillosa técnica de levitación.

Escuchó gritos de admiración, ante su presencia.

_-Es la Gran Saiyaman 2 _- Le pareció escuchar entre el público que miraba todo a través de las ventanas destrozadas.

Sonrió satisfecha, al fin empezaban a reconocerla.

Aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo.

Uno de los asaltantes sacó medio cuerpo por una ventanilla, llevaba una ornamentada pistola. La empuñó contra ella, la joven Satán se permitió reír.

Era difícil mantener una buena puntería aún sin movimiento, debía ser un tirador experimentado, y él asaltante no lo parecía en lo más mínimo, se veía nervioso y la torpe forma en que tomaba la pistola le hacía saber que jamás acertaría su objetivo.

Detonó un par de veces la pistola, permitiendo que la joven esquivara las balas con la gracia de una bailarina.

Le pareció oírle gritar una blasfemia, no estaba segura. El aire ahogaba las palabras.

La Gran Saiyaman en femenino, estiró su mano contra la defensa de la aeronave. Sin tan solo pudiera tocarla, entraría y derribaría a esos torpes debiluchos de una patada, tal vez dos.

Los tendría en menos de unos minutos. Alargó los dedos, intentando asirla.

_¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Cinco centímetros... solo cinco centímetros!_

Una mano enguantada superó la suya, tomó con facilidad la defensa del vehículo, cerrando su puño con fuerza, logrando que el metal, se retorciera bajo sus dedos.

La aeronave se detuvo en el acto. Y ambos guerreros enmascarados lo hicieron a su vez.

El guerrero, esbozó una media sonrisa, antes de lanzar una bola de energía, que atravesó la aeronave, impactándose contra el motor.

Videl rió con sorna, al notar, como los asaltantes de banco, que habían estado siguiendo por al menos 20 manzanas atrás, miraban a todos lados aterrorizados, estaban demasiado alto, como para abandonar la aeronave. Y el vehículo empezaba a emitir peligrosas nubes de humo negro, gracias al motor achicharrado.

-Por favor. –Gritó uno con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Ayúdennos!

Y Gohan con esa misma media sonrisa, se volvió hacia su pareja, encogiéndose en hombros:

-¿Tú qué dices, _Gran Saiyaman 2_?

-No lo sé –dijo ella, cruzándose en brazos y torciendo sus labios –Sería mejor dejarlos caer desde ésta altura, así tendríamos menos _ratas_ de que preocuparnos.

Y sin permitir que la vieran, guiñó su ojo, y sacó la lengua hacia el joven de forma coqueta, Gohan rió entre dientes, sin atreverse al soltar la destrozada aeronave.

-¡Tienes razón, sería lo más conveniente!

-¡No! –Gritó uno –Por favor, por lo que más quieran... haremos lo que nos pidan. ¡Solo no nos dejen caer!

Y Videl sabiendo de antemano cuales serían las acciones del Gran Saiyaman se permitió descender con rapidez hacia el suelo, mientras el guerrero soltaba la aeronave, ante las miradas aterrorizadas de los asaltantes, que profirieron blasfemias, lloraban y rezaban, en espera de un devastador impacto, que produciría caer a una altura de al menos 10 pisos.

Impacto que jamás llegó.

Cuando estaban a menos de cinco metros del suelo, la aeronave, detuvo gradualmente su velocidad, hasta que finalmente se paro del todo. Gohan en el último instante había tomado el vehículo de un costado y con sus enormes fuerzas, lo había detenido con tal facilidad, como si no pesaran más que una pluma.

Videl o mejor dicho la Gran Saiyaman 2, ya lo esperaba en la acera, junto a la barricada de policías que armados hasta los dientes apuntaban contra el vehículo de los asaltantes.

Gohan sonrió orgulloso a su compañera, mientras depositaba con suavidad el vehículo en el suelo, permitiendo que los policías abrieran las puertas y sacaran a punta de pistola a los detenidos, que profiriendo gritos de alegría al verse nuevamente en tierra firme ni siquiera les había importado que hubieran sido capturados por la policía.

-Muchas gracias, Gran Saiyaman 1, Gran Saiyaman 2. –Llamó el jefe de la policía dirigiéndose a Gohan y Videl respectivamente. –Hemos intentando capturar a estos criminales desde hacía varios meses, son realmente escurridizos, pero gracias a ustedes, pasaran un buen tiempo tras las rejas.

-No ha sido nada –respondió Videl, caminando hacia su pareja.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarles. –Dijo Gohan. –Y no olviden que... –Y en unos elaborados pasos, se acercó hacia Videl, tomándola por el brazo, haciéndola pasar a su lado, cual si estuvieran bailando tango, entrelazó sus dedos con los enguantados de ella, estiró sus brazos, dio un par de pasos, con Videl a su lado imitándole.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2, siempre estarán protegiéndolos! –Dijeron los dos al unísono, terminando sus palabras con una postura de la cual las fuerzas especiales _Ginyu_, estaría orgullosa.

Videl sintió las mejillas arder al ver la cara de incredulidad con que los veía el policía, estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada por sus rescates, no a ser mirada cual bicho raro, ahora más que nunca agradecía a Bulma que hubiera creado un disfraz para ocultar su identidad.

Y sin decir más, (algo más sería innecesario) ambos se permitieron emprender el vuelo.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Gohan una vez estuvieron lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, se permitió pasar detrás de una nube antes de cambiar sus ropas de súper héroe por las propias de civil. –Hemos atrapado en solo una semana a 15 bandas de criminales. –Y rió emocionado -¡Muchas más que cuando tú y yo lo hacíamos por separado!

-Ajá –respondió Videl, sin prestarle atención, presionando el botón para dejar atrás su disfraz.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el viéndola, ella mesaba sus cabellos y fingía no verle.

-Nada –respondió ella a su vez, en su voz se escuchaba una ligera molestia.

-¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a insistir él, volando alrededor de ella -¿Te sientes mal?

Y ella arrugó su nariz, con fastidio.

-No.

-¡Anda... puedes decírmelo!

Y como si estuviera esperando esa frase, la chica de ojos azules soltó conteniendo la molestia que realmente sentía, se detuvo en el acto, a los pocos segundos su compañero de clases la imitó:

-Ya los tenía yo. –dijo ella cruzándose en brazos. –Ya los tenía –E hizo un gesto con su dedo pulgar e índice -¡A esta distancia! ¡5 centímetros!

-_Ahh_... –Exclamó él rascando su mejilla, como hacía siempre que se sentía nervioso –lo siento, no pensé que te importara.

-¡Me importa! –dijo ella, sin modificar su postura cruzada de brazos – ¡Todos los criminales que hemos atrapado, en su mayoría han sido atrapados por ti!

Goha miró hacia sus pies avergonzado.

-No pensé que llevaras la cuenta. –Y frunciendo el ceño, guardó silencio, Videl miró de reojo al muchacho.

-No lo hago. –Respondió ella, comprendiendo que probablemente estaba exagerando - es solo que...

-¿Si?

-Que... es la primera vez que... –Y se encogió en hombros como quien no quiere darle demasiada importancia a algo – que... alguien es mejor que yo, en las peleas. –Y se mordió un labio, avergonzada. –Es todo... lo siento... aún no me he acostumbrado a ello, eres mucho mejor que yo en todo.

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! –Respondió Gohan sin dudar.

-Claro que si, eres bueno en la escuela y además lo eres luchando... ¡jamás nadie había sido mejor que yo! Supongo que me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

Y como queriéndole restar importancia la morena rió, sin embargo él no lo hizo, le miraba seriamente como si estuvieran discutiendo de un tema muy importante.

-Videl, tú eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas.

-Nombra una. –Dijo Videl poniendo sus manos como jarras sobre sus caderas.

-Eres la chica más astuta que he conocido. –Dijo él, apenas un segundo después y luego levantando sus dedos se puso a contar: -Supiste que mi padre fue el campeón del torneo, con solo saber mi nombre –señaló con el dedo índice uno - dedujiste que era el "Gran Saiyaman" a menos de una semana de ponerme las ropas –rió mientras marcaba el número dos con sus dedos – acertaste al decir que nosotros éramos el equipo que participó en el juego de Cell y que yo era el niño que iba con ellos –levantó un tercer dedo, y sin evitar sonrojarse un poco, finalizó su cuarto punto: - En mi batalla contra Majin Buu, a pesar de no saber percibir el ki sabías que no estabas muerto, hasta cuando mi madre lo pensó.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la morena y sin evitar balbucear lo miró como quien se ve atrapado en una mentira:

-¿Te... te... dijeron...?

-Algo me dijo Bulma. –respondió él, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ahhh... bueno... –Y las palabras que Bulma le dijo cuando estuvieron en su corta estadía en el cielo, hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza:

_-Puedo ver que estas profundamente enamorada de Gohan. _

Videl sintió como las piernas le temblaban, agradeció estar volando que de haber estado en el suelo, se hubiese desplomado.

-Es que no podía creer que... hubieras muerto... porque... entonces... yo...

-¿Si? –Y él avanzó hacia ella y ella, no supo más que hacer.

Estaba muy cerca, mucho, podía estirar su mano y tocar su níveo rostro, ¿sería tan suave como percibía? Sus ojos dejaban de tener esa expresión de niño, la risa contagiosa había desaparecido, una media sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios y esa nueva mirada estaba ahí, otra vez, desarmándola, desnudándola con la mirada.

-Gohan...

Estaba temblando, balbuceaba, Videl jamás había sido una joven vergonzosa ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? ¿Por qué le parecía tan endemoniadamente adorable? Su mirada cerúlea estaba clavada en él, sus labios entreabiertos, había pronunciado su nombre, jamás había sido un chico de impulsos, hasta de pequeño controlaba sus más locas ideas, entonces ¿Por qué ahora tenía que apretar los puños con fuerza para frenar el deseo de fundirse en un abrazo? Sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo.

-¿Si, Videl? –volvió a llamar él, con voz suave.

Y ella sabía bien, lo que pasaría a continuación; era solo tomar la iniciativa, sabía que él no lo haría, era demasiado tímido para todo aquello, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, jamás había besado a un chico, tenía 17 años y jamás había besado a un solo chico.

_¡Nunca, jamás!_

-Gohan... Yo... debo irme.

_¡Ni a uno solo!_

-Sí –dijo él poniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos - yo también.

-Te veré... mañana en la escuela. –Dijo ella, volando al lado contrario haciendo un gesto con sus dedos como señal de despedida. –¡Eso me recuerda... dejé mi libro de matemáticas en tu casa, por favor no lo olvides!

-Si... si, no te preocupes. –Respondió él, en voz queda.

Gohan alzó una mano para despedirse, pero ella, ya había desaparecido.

**0000000000000000**

**Fin del capitulo 6. **

_**El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada. G.A.B.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue divertido plantear una escena con ellos dos ya disfrazados, cuando estaba narrando este capitulo indudablemente me acorde de las fuerzas especiales ginyu, cada que veía a Gran Saiyaman, ahora siendo dos con más razón.  
**

**Gracias por leer y tambien gracias por sus reviews. :)  
**

**María de las Mareas**


	7. Chapter 7

El grifo del agua giró hacia derecha permitiendo que unas cuantas gotas del elemento vital le diera de lleno en la cara; estaba tibia, le ayudaría a relajar sus tensos músculos.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos mirando a la nada a través de la ducha.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? De donde había surgido ese deseo, jamás le había ocurrido nada semejante.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, permitiéndose saborear el recuerdo de 3 días atrás.

_-¿Te... te... dijeron...? –preguntó ella sonrojándose encantadoramente, le miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas, avergonzada. _

_-Algo me dijo Bulma. –respondió él encogiéndose en hombros. _

_-Ahhh... bueno... –Y el rubor se intensificó, parecía querer echarse a reír, pero sus ojos brillaban como si fuera a llorar, temblaba y no hacía ni siquiera frío, la chica humedeció sus labios inconscientemente y él se perdió en su boca y el brillo de saliva que había quedado en los mismos. _-_es que no podía creer que... hubieras muerto... porque... entonces... yo..._

_-¿Si? _

_Estaba muy cerca, mucho... _

_-Gohan... _

_¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? ¿Por qué le parecía tan endemoniadamente adorable? Su mirada cerúlea estaba clavada en él, sus labios entreabiertos, había pronunciado su nombre, jamás había sido un chico de impulsos, hasta de pequeño controlaba sus más locas ideas, entonces ¿Por qué ahora tenía que apretar los puños con fuerza para frenar el deseo de fundirse en un abrazo? Sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo._

_-¿Si, Videl? _

Sonrió.

_Sus labios entreabiertos, su sonrisa vergonzosa, sus dedos finos, sus largas piernas, su cintura pequeña, su cabello revuelto, su trasero, la adrenalina cuando la protegió de ese asaltante, sus pequeños senos presionados contra su pecho, su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo, sus dedos asiendo su cintura. _

_-Gohan... _

_Y ella estuvo a punto de caer, la capa se había enrredado entre sus piernas, y él se movió a la velocidad del vertigo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sus ojos se clavaron contra los de él, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando ella deslizó suavemente sus pequeños dedos por su cuello, parecía perdida en su mirada, en el reflejo de sus lentes, podía sentir su aliento entremezclándose con el propio, era delicioso. _

Apretó los labios...

_-Parece que fueran a besarse –dijo el pequeño Trunks._

Una sonrisa se intensificó en sus labios.

_-¿Y que si así fuera? –Quiso contestar él._

Gohan abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras las gotas golpeaban su cuerpo.

_¿Qué?..._

_¿Qué había sido eso?..._

_¿¡Que había sido todo eso!?..._

Estaba hablando de Videl, amiga, simpatizante, compañera de clases y actual compañera en la lucha contra el crimen.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar de ella en esa forma?

¡No se piensa de esa manera de una amiga!

_-¡Es una chica muy bonita!... si los presionas un poco, dejarán que te cases con ella._ –le llegó al momento una frase ocurrente soltada por su viejo amigo Krillin en el torneo de las artes marciales, mientras una risa histérica acudió a su recuerdo antes de desterrarla de su cabeza con desgano.

_-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, ni siquiera estamos comprometidos!_

Gohan, soltó un suspiro al recordar como los ojos de todos los presentes, se posaron en él. Si alguien hubiera tenido una duda de cuáles eran sus sentimientos sobre aquella chica, ahora estaban más que claros, para todos, menos para él.

Si, estaba de acuerdo era una chica muy bonita...

_-No tienes malos gustos, ésa chica es una preciosidad. _

Y Gohan rió con desgano, era cierto; Videl era hermosa, el recuerdo de Shapner en el pasado torneo de las artes marciales; con rosas rojas en mano, y ataviado con sus mejores ropas, le hacían comprender que no solo él la consideraba una mujer muy guapa, pero catalogar a Videl solo como: "bonita" no era ser justo con ella:

Videl Satán, sonrió para si mismo... era más que eso... mucho más que solo una cara bonita: era inteligente... astuta... divertida... fuerte... valiente...

Además sabía de su tremenda fuerza, le había visto como lo que ella llamaba: "El guerrero dorado" y no lo consideraba una aberración a la humanidad, o un rebelde como su madre pregonaba cada vez que sus cabellos cambiaban de negro al rubio.

_-Gohan... _

Y el recuerdo de la hermosa morena de ojos azules, acudió a su cerebro.

_Videl reía mientras pasada entre las nubes con los brazos estirados a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, parecía querer tomarlas entre sus manos, soltó una carcajada, se volvió hacia él desafiante enarcó una ceja, avanzó hacia él flotando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del suelo, pero en lugar de incitarlo a pelear, susurró su nombre de una forma demasiado sensual. _

_-Gohan... _

_Y él no pudo dejar pasar por alto, sus largas y tonificadas piernas, su trasero firme, sus pequeños senos..._

-¡_Ahhhhh_! –gruñó furioso contra sí mismo rascando su cabeza frenéticamente.

_¡Era para volverse loco! _

¿Iba a volverse un pervertido igual que varios de los amigos de la familia... que disfrutaban viendo películas de adultos y revistas de chicas con pocas o nulas ropas?

Era eso, o ¿tal vez el hecho de haber recibido tantos golpes en las peleas, finalmente le estaban cobrando factura?

El Saiya lanzó un suspiro desganado, inclinando la cabeza; enfadado.

Y entonces fue entonces cuando lo notó, lanzó una ahogada maldición.

-Ahhh... por favor... –gruñó él mirando por debajo de su cintura, las mejillas arreboladas, hicieron para pronto su aparición, al notar como su cuerpo corroboraba rígidamente sus pensamientos.

El joven rodó los ojos, mientras apretaba los labios, no era ningún estúpido, sabía perfectamente lo que era, (no era la primera vez que le pasaba, aunque no se podría decir que le pasara seguido) y también sabía perfectamente como terminar con ello.

Echando un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta, para confirmar estuviera bien cerrada, el moreno deslizó sus manos por su vientre, por su ombligo, su pelvis, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado, comenzó su labor...

El ruido del agua chocando contra su cuerpo y la suave respiración agitada del joven inundaron rápidamente el cuarto de baño.

Solo se había masturbado dos veces en su vida, la primera cuando de 15 años, en una de sus usuales visitas a Kame House, había visto una película de adultos; a sugerencia de Yamcha, insistiendo en que "ya estaba en edad".

Gohan miró la película en la televisión, sin mayor interés, las chicas eran hermosas, era cierto, pero las situaciones exageradas, absurdas y en su mayoría denigrantes; observó el film con paciente educación, y con mejillas arreboladas, esperando a que acabara, bien seguro que no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, sin embargo su cuerpo, no opinó igual, al caer la noche, tuvo que recurrir a la autosatisfacción, prometiéndose que jamás en su vida volvería a ver una película de adultos.

La segunda vez, era esa:

Cuando pensar en su compañera de clases, había logrado ponerlo en ese penoso estado.

Las mejillas se colorearon con su vergüenza.

Mientras su mente divagaba hacia cierta morena de ojos azules, el rubor se intensificó.

_Unas suaves y finas manos femeninas remplazaron a las suyas, la piel se le erizó y sin embargo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mascullar su nombre:_

_-Videl. _

_Y ella con una sonrisa encantadora, continuó con la labor que él había empezado. Ya no estaba él solo, ella le acompañaba bajo la ducha. _

_El guerrero deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, por debajo de sus caderas, hasta su trasero, la levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma, la pegó contra los mosaicos de la ducha y sin atreverse a soltarla, le besó; una, dos veces, tres, los que fueran necesarios; ella suspiraba bajo sus caricias, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. _

_-Gohan... no... pares... _

_Susurró, con voz entrecortada. _

_La despojó de sus ropas de un solo tirón, dejándola desnuda entre sus brazos... _

-Videl –susurró él, regresando a la realidad, una vez que hubo terminado.

El saiya abrió los ojos de golpe, permitiéndose echar un vistazo alrededor estaba solo, por supuesto, el agua de la ducha aún caía insistentemente sobre su cuerpo, aunque empezaba a enfriarse, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí dentro, pero suponía que había sido bastante.

El guerrero miró sus manos, mientras permitía que el agua de la ducha se filtrara entre ellas.

Suspiró abochornado, sin poder siquiera olvidar lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba actuando como un maldito pervertido, ¡y con Videl!

-No se piensa de esa forma de una amiga. –Masculló enfadado con sí mismo.

-¡Gohan! –Llamó su madre a través de la puerta y el muchacho sintió como la garganta se le secaba.

El moreno tuvo que aclararse un par de veces la garganta antes de contestar.

-¿Si, mamá? –Y notó con desagrado como su voz tembló en la última silaba.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo ahí metido? todavía hay gente que falta por bañarse –replicó ella, con ese tonito de voz mandón, que solo una persona en espera del baño, puede ofrecer.

-Ya casi salgo –respondió él, al tiempo que enjabonaba su cabello, y solo cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse por el suelo de madera, se dijo a sí mismo:

_-Estoy jodido, estoy verdaderamente jodido. _

**0000000000000000**

_**Ok, sé que el capitulo está un tanto subido de tono, y tal vez Gohan me salió un tanto OOC, pero vamos... es un adolescente, inteligente y fuerte, maduro para su edad, siempre mucho más consciente de muchas cosas antes que su padre el buen Son Goku, cierto, pero no por ello deja de ser un bendito adolescente, con todas las hormonas bien puestas, y un evidente gusto por una chica... digo... es obvio... que... es un adolescente! :P Y con ello termino mi caso.  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)  
**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. **_

_**Saludos**_

_**María de las Mareas.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Videl se revolvió en su cama pasaba de la media noche y mañana por la mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, sin embargo el sueño se negaba a llegar, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_Uno_, habían discutido por una tontería con él. Eso no era nada raro.

_Dos_, Gohan sabía que ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo.

_Me lo dice el corazón _

Recordó haber dicho y la joven se echó una almohada encima de la cabeza intentando ahogarse con la misma.

_¡No podía haber sido más cursi!_

_Tres_, habían estado a punto de besarse, había estado a escasos centímetros, una distancia absurda, él lo deseaba ella también, ¿entonces por qué demonios estaba actuando como una tonta?

_¡Ja!, ojala hubiera actuado como una tonta, lo cierto era que estaba actuando como una:_

_-Cobarde. Lo cierto era que ella era igual o más cobarde que su padre, tal vez fuera cosa de familia. _

-Cobarde - Y rió con resignación, no iba a discutir lo que era tan evidentemente cierto, si tan solo se hubiera inclinado un poco más solo un poquito más, las cosas hubieran sido mucho muy diferentes.

_-Videl_

Si, exacto, escucharlo decir su nombre mientras la besaba.

Esa forma tierna en que le tomaría entre los brazos y...

_-¡Videeeel! –_Y esta vez su nombre no fue el único que retumbó en la habitación a oscuras. Esta vez tres golpeteos contra el cristal de una ventana siguieron a su nombre.

-¿Gohan? –Llamó ella levantándose de la cama casi de un brinco, miró a un lado y al otro, dándose cuenta que con la tenue luz que se filtraba por el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el balcón de su habitación, había una sombra masculina. Recorrió las cortinas con rapidez, ahí frente a ella, estaba el mayor de los hijos Son, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, y una mano tras su cabeza rascándola con torpeza. -¡Gohan! Y Abrió el ventanal incitándolo a entrar. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Esto... –Y las mejillas del joven se cubrieron con su vergüenza –Dijiste que habías olvidado tu libro de matemáticas en casa y yo... es decir... lo vi... y no quería olvidarlo... porque algunas veces en la mañana... mamá me apura mucho y... –Y sin siquiera terminar la oración el moreno puso frente a su rostro un grueso ejemplar, sin duda el libro de matemáticas de la joven Satán.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí a media noche solo para traerme mi libro? –Cuestionó ella tomando el libro, mirándole con una ceja puesta en alto.

-No podía dormir –Contestó él encogiéndose en hombros, mirándola discretamente; vestía un pijama de dos piezas, un short holgado y una camisa sin mangas, el escote de la camisa era demasiado revelador para lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - lamento si te desperté... ya me voy.

-¡No! –Contestó Videl con las mejillas arreboladas, su mano en un movimiento casi impropio había cobrado vida y se había encaramado de la manga de su camisa. –Digo... yo tampoco puedo dormir, tal vez, podríamos hablar un poco.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó él, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, el padre de Videl, era conocido por ser en extremo sobreprotector con su hija, no quería imaginarse que cara pondría si descubría que su hija tenía en su habitación a un chico.

-Papá llegó tarde de una fiesta en su honor, por ser "el gran salvador de la Tierra" –Y rodó los ojos como si todo aquello le molestara de sobremanera - dormirá hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Gohan rió mientras traspasaba el ventanal de la habitación de la joven. Videl al lado de la ventana le miraba con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

El saiya recorrió la vista cada centímetro del cuarto, era una habitación sencilla perfecta para la joven Satán, había una cama, un librero, un escritorio con una moderna computadora, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue un cuadro de corcho en el cual la joven de ojos cerúleos, había pegado con tachuelas momentos importantes de su vida, estaba prácticamente tapizado de fotos con sus compañeros de clases, un tríptico del torneo de artes marciales pasado, y lo que más llamó su atención: una foto recortada de un periódico donde aparecía él, o mejor dicho: "El gran Saiyaman"

-No sabía que me habían tomado una foto –Dijo él rascando su mejilla.

-Era de un periódico sensacionalista, pero era todo lo que tenía cuando trate atraparte. –Contestó ella restándole importancia, si bien era cierto que había tomado la foto de un recorte de periódico, la había obtenido después de que ella averiguara quien era: "El gran Saiyaman" era la única foto que tenía de él, y aunque podía parecer un tanto tonto, quería conservarla.

-Ya –Contestó él devolviéndole la mirada a la chica de ojos azules.

Videl miró a su compañero y por un segundo se sintió extraña, como si estuvieran forzando algo que no debía ser.

La chica lanzó un suspiro antes de sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera meditando.

Gohan se quedó de pie sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo, la joven dio una palmada sobre el colchón para indicarle que se acercara, el semisaiya tuvo que controlar el deseo de salir huyendo de ahí, así que reuniendo todo el valor del que era posible, le imitó como había hecho antes ella, subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, como aquella vez, en que dio esa lección sobre el _ki_.

-¿Y, de que quieres hablar? –Dijo él tras un profundo silencio, Videl sonrió, al parecer no había olvidado él porque había pedido que se quedara.

-No lo sé... de lo que sea.

-No sé...

-Bueno... sí, hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-Adelante.

-Si te pregunto algo, me lo responderás ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a luchar?

-¿Eh? –Y le extrañó que esa fuera la primera pregunta, pero él había prometido contestar, llevó sus ojos hacia sus manos donde contó distraídamente –No lo recuerdo con exactitud... creo que tenía como 4 años cuando el Señor Piccolo, me llevó con él para entrenar.

-¡¿En serio?! –Dijo Videl con los ojos brillantes de mera emoción. -¡Debió haber sido muy impresionante!

-No tanto –Contestó él riendo al recordar breves fragmentos de su entrenamiento con el hombre de tez verdosa; había escapado por poco de dinosaurios, había pasado días enteros hambriento deseando volver a su casa y eso sin contar las palizas de los entrenamientos: –El señor Piccolo, es un maestro estricto.

-¿Por qué empezaste a luchar con él? –Preguntó ella curiosa -¿Por qué no te entrenó tu padre?

-Bueno... el _saiyajin_ llamado _Raditz_ dijo algo sobre que vendrían guerreros más fuertes, papá no podía entrenarme dado que había muerto y el Señor Piccolo consideró que tenía un buen potencial así que él me llevó consigo.

Gohan hubiera esperado que Videl hubiera gritado, le hubiera mirado con los ojos desorbitados o mínimo hubiera encontrado extraña la oración que él acaba de pronunciar; al él mismo le parecía rara, sin embargo su postura no dejaba de ser analítica, como si estuviera interrogando a algún peligroso criminal:

-_Saiyajin_ –Respondió Videl intentando encontrarle un poco de sentido a lo que había escuchado - lo he escuchado antes, pero no acabo de comprenderlo... ¿Qué es un _saiyajin_?

-Bueno... –Y miró hacia sus dedos sintiéndose avergonzado, era la primera vez que aceptaba frente a alguien que no fuera de su familia o amigos de toda la vida lo que era en realidad: -yo soy un _saiyajin_ –Y le alegró notar que Videl no le miraba horrorizada, nunca había tenido tiempo de hablar realmente sobre su origen -mejor dicho: medio _saiyan_, gracias a mi mamá, que es terrícola, Goten y yo somos parte de una raza guerrera prácticamente extinta, por eso puedo convertirme en el que llamaban: "el guerrero dorado".

Videl alzó una ceja, sabía que eran unos guerreros con capacidades sorprendentes, no era de extrañar que fueran tan diferentes a ella o su padre.

-¿Eres de otro planeta como ése guerrero del torneo, ése tal: _Shin_?

Gohan sonrió, le alegraba notar, que ésa conversación resultaba de forma casi natural.

-Sólo papá y el señor Vegeta, nacieron en un planeta diferente a éste, creo que se llamaba: Vejita... Goten, Trunks y yo, nacimos en la Tierra, así que podemos decirnos terrícolas por nuestra crianza...

Esa noche la pasaron en vela, Videl no se cansaba de hacer preguntas y cada vez que él hablaba de alguna etapa de su vida, una nueva pregunta surgía ante ella, de este modo, ella conoció (aunque le pareciera insuficiente) sobre él, escuchó atenta sobre la violenta raza de los saiyajins; su padre y su abuelo adoptivo, del cual había heredado su nombre, su madre una voluntariosa guerrera hija de un gigante.

También hablaron de sus amigos en común: Piccolo; el duro pero siempre justo maestro, Krillin, su mejor amigo, de él y de su padre; Bulma y su increíble inteligencia sin la cual probablemente no hubieran encontrado nunca las esferas del dragón, Vegeta el orgulloso y voluntarioso, príncipe sin trono, los violentos ataques de Frezzer, el joven Dios proveniente de otro planeta, las esferas del Dragón, los deseos, Cell.

Gohan habló como no había hecho en años y la joven con ojos del color del cielo, le escuchó atentamente a cada palabra cada explicación sin atreverse a perder detalle, si lo hacía temía que tal vez no comprendería su siguiente explicación...

-Y... bueno el resto es historia...–dijo Gohan poniendo la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, estaba cansado los ojos se le cerraban, no recordaba haber hablado tanto en toda su vida.

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó –Contestó Videl, sin dejar de verlo impresionada. –Gohan rió entre dientes apenas le escuchó -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Videl, al notar su risita burlona.

-Nada, nada –Contestó él –Me parece impresionante lo bien que lo estás tomando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Debería tomarlo mal?

-No, para nada –Respondió él –Es solo que, los humanos normales no suelen tomar toda la información que tú acabas de recibir con esa serenidad.

-Tú madre es una humana normal, también lo es Bulma y ellas lo han tomado bien, no sé porque no debería de tomarlo yo.

-Bueno... –Intentó decir él, al recordar las histerias de las dos féminas, habían aprendido a tomar las situaciones con aparente tranquilidad a lo largo de los años, pero nunca habían tomado las noticias con la serenidad de la chica frente a él. –Supongo que tienes razón.

Y ella rió encantadoramente y él la imitó, riendo como un par de tontos de nada en particular.

La joven alzó los brazos como si acabara de despertarse y mirando de reojo la ventana, pudo ver que el cielo, estaba empezando a cambiar de tonalidades, no tardaría en amanecer. Videl, suspiró habían pasado la noche en vela hablando, y aún así le parecía insuficiente.

-Creo que casi voy a lamentarlo –Susurró ella, mirando la ventana – ¿Has visto la hora?

Y el semisaiyajin, fijó sus ojos en la ventana, no necesitaba revisar ninguna hora, era evidente que era tarde, (o muy temprano según se viera) y si no quería que su madre sufriera un infarto al ver que su "retoño" no estaba en casa, debía marcharse en ese mismo instante.

-Jamás había pasado una noche entera hablando con nadie. –contestó Gohan, sin tener el menor deseo de bajar de esa cama y empezar con la rutina de siempre, aún así con movimientos lentos y desganados se volvió hacia el ventanal por el cual había entrado, bajó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia su salida.

-Ya somos dos. –Respondió a su vez Videl, acompañándolo hacia la ventana –Por cierto, gracias por traerme mi libro. –Gohan accedió mudamente con su cabeza abrió los labios para decir algo, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de entre ellos, Videl poniéndose en puntillas depositó suavemente un beso sobre su mejilla izquierda, y sin decir más abrió el ventanal de un golpe, y sacó al saiyan picándole las costillas -¡Te veré en la escuela!

**0000000000000000**

**Finalmente Gohan habla con Videl referente a quien es, evidentemente no puse toda la historia de Dragon Ball, porque entonces el capitulo sería interminable, y es información que ya se vio en el anime, espero no lo consideren demasiado "mocho"**

**Por lo pronto me despido, esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo :) **

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer**

**María de las Mareas**


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan clavó la vista en su libro sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza cuando escuchó a su compañera de clases que había llegado, Videl tiró a un lado sus libros, entre ellos el de la primera clase de Matemáticas y poniendo la cabeza casi a su altura, saludo gentilmente:

-Muy buenos días, Gohan. –Y él, se encogió en su lugar sin apartar la vista del texto entre sus manos, masculló apenas de forma perceptible.

-Buenos días, Videl.

La morena ladeó la cabeza extrañada, si bien, Gohan, siempre había sido un chico tímido y un poco extraño, ése día estaba actuando más raro de lo normal.

-¿Está todo bien?

-¡Y que lo digas, más que bien! –contestó Shapner saliendo de quien sabe donde, a su lado Iresa, soltó una risita mientras se sentaba de forma coqueta sobre el escritorio y el rubio pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Gohan, mientras el joven Son, guardaba silencio, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada clavada en el libro.

Videl alzó una ceja, ahí definitivamente había algo que no cuadraba.

-¡Explícate! –Ordenó ella imperiosamente, poniendo las manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cintura.

Y el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, que se extendía cada vez más por su rostro, empezó.

-Gohan nos dijo que su madre lo riño y castigo... –Videl volvió su rostro hacia Gohan, el aún no levantaba la vista del libro, Shapner continuó mientras luchaba por no echarse a reír, y bajando la voz como si estuvieran hablando de un tema muy delicado, añadió: - porque no pasó la noche en casa.

Y la joven empalideció, miró al moreno en silencio, (él seguía mirando el libro).

_¿Acaso Gohan había sido tan estúpido?_

_¿Había sido tan que les había contado todo?_

_¿Les habría dicho que había pasado la noche con ella? _

_¿En su casa, en su habitación, en su cama? _

_¡Totalmente solos!_

Videl apretó los labios furiosamente.

_¡Son Gohan, era hombre muerto!_

-¡Ya les dije que no fue así! -Gritó Gohan, que al contrario de ella, había enrojecido hasta las orejas y quitándose el brazo de Shapner por encima del hombro añadió en voz fuerte -¡Solo fui a devolver un libro!

-La peor excusa del mundo –Dijo Shapner negando con la cabeza –Ninguna chica en sus cabales te recibiría en medio de la noche, solo para tomar un libro.

Y Videl tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar nada.

-¡Anda!, dime con quién fue... ¿Fue con Ángela?

-¿Ángela? –Preguntó Gohan y su voz no fue la única que se escucho, como si fuera un eco, Videl había pronunciado el nombre de su pelirroja, en una mezcla de incredulidad y desprecio, le pareció notar a Iresa ahogar una risilla burlona, pero lo dejó pasar.

_Realmente creían que Gohan era tan vano que saldría con la chica más tonta de todo el salón, no, tal vez toda la escuela solo por ser una cara bonita, ¡por favor! Ésa niña cambiaba de novio con la misma rapidez que los calcetines. Era simplemente imposible que Gohan saliera con una chica como ella._

Gohan hubiera enrojecido más si hubiera sido posible.

-¡Claro que no!... solo salí con Ángela una vez... solo una vez... ni siquiera sé donde vive –Explicó Gohan encogiéndose en hombros, sintiéndose tonto podía sentir sin verla siquiera (no se atrevía a mirarla) la mirada cargada de desprecio de Videl dedicada solo a su persona, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor de lo que esperaba, aún así Shapner, siguió.

-Vamos, que no te de vergüenza... ¡No estaría nada mal, es de las chicas más guapas de toda la escuela!

-De verdad... –Y puntualizando cada palabra dijo apretando los dientes: -que no pasé la noche con Ángela...

-¿Entonces con quien pasaste la noche? –Cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa torva –No nos creerás tan tontos como para tragarnos ése cuento del libro... ¿Qué libro puede ser tan importante como para no ser entregado al día siguiente? –Y los ojos de Gohan dieron un vistazo a Videl con rapidez, por fortuna ninguno de los presentes se percató.

-Creo que te estás equivocando, Shapner –Se inmiscuyó por primera vez Iresa con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. –El asunto aquí no es el libro... es él _quien_ –Gohan podía sentir las manos empapadas en sudor - ¿_Quién_ puede ser tan importante para sacarte de tu casa a media noche, con la excusa de entregar un libro? –Videl sentía enormes deseos de echarse a correr, Iresa continuó - Debe de gustarte mucho, ¿no?

Gohan miró a Videl un segundo, y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ambos guardaron silencio, Videl podía sentir el corazón latirle con fuerza, casi temía que lo escucharan los demás, pudo ver como el joven saiya abría los labios para contestar algo, pero la joven presa del pánico le interrumpió.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?! –Soltó Videl bien fuerte, ahogando las palabras que el joven iba a pronunciar, y tomando una actitud odiosa, se sentó en su lugar de mal modo.

Y por unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente entre los cuatro, Gohan sabía de sobra el porqué de su molestia, pero para el par de rubios, que apenas sabían una pequeña parte de la historia, supusieron lo que resultaba evidente, Iresa, soltó una risita traviesa, antes de sentarse a su lado, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿Acaso estas celosa, Videl?

La morena soltó una risita despectiva y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, contestó.

-¿Celosa? - Y notó con desagrado como su voz sonó demasiado chillona.

-Sí, de que nuestro Gohan tenga a alguien en su "corazoncito" –Añadió con sorna la rubia, Videl frunció la nariz, más que el moreno tuviera o no a nadie en su "corazoncito", lo que no le agradaba nada de ésa oración era el: "nuestro".

–_Puf_... Por favor –Contestó ella petulante, mirando a Gohan con desprecio. - solo que creo que es demasiado temprano, para estar hablando de tonterías.

Y dicho lo último, tomó el libró más próximo e imitando la misma postura que Gohan con el que lo había encontrado unos minutos antes, clavó la vista en el libro, por fortuna el profesor llegó antes de que esa simple platica se les saliera de las manos; a su lado le pareció escuchar a Iresa reír quedamente, a Gohan lanzar un suspiro aliviado y a Shapner decir en voz muy queda.

_-¿Anda dime quién fue? _

Videl crujió los nudillos furiosamente.

_Definitivamente, Son Gohan era hombre muerto. _

**0000000000000000**

-Videl –gritó Gohan, mientras aceleraba sus pasos detrás de la joven, que casi iba corriendo escaleras arriba, Gohan volvió a llamarla, pero ella no se detuvo - ¡espera!

-¿Por qué debería? –Soltó ella, atravesando la puerta que daba hacia la por fortuna solitaria azotea de la escuela, permitió que Gohan pasara antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él con un portazo. -¿Para qué les cuentes a todos al día siguiente en la escuela?

-Videl... –Intentó hablar él, pero ella, golpeando la puerta de metal con el puño lo encaró con los ojos azules furiosamente clavados en los de él.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? –Gruñó evidentemente enfadada -¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan tonto como para andar contando tus... -Se sonrojó, como debía llamar aquello honestamente, no eran novios, no habían hecho nada más que hablar... - Tus... "hazañas" en la escuela!

-No, Videl, no fue así. –Intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella pasó tan rápidamente a su lado que decidió no moverse siquiera.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue que Iresa y Shapner, sabían que habías pasado la noche fuera de tu casa? –Soltó ella luchando por no gritar y propinarle un puntapié.

-Me vieron un poco adormilado –Se apresuró a contestar él - les dije que mamá me había castigado, por pasar la noche fuera, para entregar un libro...

-¿Te castigaron? -Preguntó Videl, enarcando una ceja, mentiria si no dijera que una parte dentro de ella, se alegraba por saberlo castigado.

-Si, bueno... -Y el chico lo aceptó sintiendose avergonzado - Al parecer mamá se dio cuenta en algún momento que no estaba en casa... así que se preocupó y pidió a papá que me buscaran por medio de mi_ ki_... y bueno... -Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, lamentando la sinceridad de su padre: -A papá le pareció de lo más normal... decir que mi ki... estaba... junto al _tuyo_...

_**0000000000000000**_

_-¡No estoy de acuerdo que actúes como un libertino! -Sollozó Chichi, aún con el pijama puesto, mientras el joven se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, su padre y su hermano tambien aún en pijamas, veían la situación en el más profundo de los silencios, sin saber que decir._

_-¿Libertino? -Balbuceó Gohan. _

_-Sé que eres joven... pero... -Y la mujer rompió en llanto ante la mirada aterrorizada de su hijo mayor, el muchacho intentó buscar una ayuda en su padre, que no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse en hombros, no era facil razonar con su esposa, cuando tomaba esa actitud. _

_-Mamá... no es lo que crees, solo fui a... -Intentó explicar él, sin embargo ella no le escuchaba._

_-¡¿Antes del matrimonio, Gohan?! -Y su madre hipo, mientras señalaba su ropa, la misma del día anterior, no podía culparla por pensar lo que estaba pensando: -¡¿Que he hecho mal?!_

_-Mamá... escucha, por favor..._

_-¡Se acabó! -Gruñó ella golpeando una mesa cercana, recuperando magicamente la compostura y volviendose hacia el mayor de sus hijos, le señaló con el dedo indice de forma acusante: - ¡estas castigado por un mes! _

_-¡¿Un mes?!_

_-Solo podrás ir a la ciudad, para ir a la escuela, ¡nada más!_

_-Pero... pero... ¡SI YO SOLO FUI A ENTREGAR UN LIBRO!_

___**0000000000000000**_

-Sin embargo... -masculló Gohan -no dije les nada más... a Iresa y Shapner, ¡es en serio!

-¿No les dijiste nada más? –Cuestionó ella enmarcando sus ojos cerúleos contra sus oscuras cejas.

-Nada –Añadió él con rapidez - ¡te lo juro!

-¡Eres un tonto! –Masculló ella, empezándose a calmar se cruzó en brazos mientras miraba el cielo y haciendo un mohín añadió -Ahora todos van a creer que me gustas.

Gohan arrugó la nariz y sin siquiera pensarlo balbuceo, sintiéndose con un idiota apenas la última frase escapó de sus labios.

-¿Y eso es muy malo?

Videl le regresó la mirada abochornada, no quería que sonara de ése modo, Gohan le miraba de esa forma inocente que siempre tomaba, pero había algo más en su mirar, tal vez un poco de molestia.

-Es malo–Intentó arreglar ella, estaba temblando, tenía que controlar su voz, si no quería que sonara entrecortada - si todo el mundo cree que gustas de Ángela, aquí solamente quedo yo como una idiota.

Y cruzándose en brazos le dio la espalda.

-Lo lamento. –Contestó él con una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-No te disculpes –Negó ella con la cabeza - después de todo yo también actué de forma imprudente.

El muchacho rió infantilmente, mientras saltaba bien alto y permanecía en el aire gracias a su maravillosa técnica de vuelo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a patrullar un rato?

-Pensé que estabas castigado –Contestó ella volando y poniéndose a la misma altura que él –Tú madre se pondrá furiosa si ve que llegas tarde a casa.

El muchacho volvió a reír mientras rascaba el puente de su nariz, extendió su mano hacia ella, Videl miró la mano extendida del moreno y luego a él, sonreía de forma amable, era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad, Videl sintiéndose cohibida tomó con suavidad su mano, entrelazó tímidamente sus dedos con los de él, esperando no recibir ningún rechazo, por fortuna no fue así.

El moreno sonrió encantadoramente:

-Creo que... correré el riesgo.

**0000000000000000**

**Listo! Capitulo arriba, lamento la tardanza, pero estas semanas han sido un poco locas! Y no he podido subir con la regularidad que me gustaría, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y el final cada vez más cerca, faltan dos capis... y un epilogo y con ello ya habré terminado este fic :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios!  
**

**Besos y abrazos. **

**María de las Mareas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**0000000000000000**

Videl recargó su cabeza contra la mesa de metal, mientras veía a la peliazul abrir toda clase de cajones, al tiempo que mascullaba distraídamente.

-¿Dónde lo habré puesto?

-¿Estás segura que todavía lo tienes, Bulma? –Preguntó la pugilista mientras jugaba distraídamente con un tornillo que estaba suelto contra la mesa.

-¡Claro que lo tengo!, lo conservo desde los 16 años, solo que no recuerdo donde habrá quedado... es que a veces papá mete mano en mis cajones y...

-Ajá... –masculló Videl ya sin escucharla, mientras extendía su mano izquierda, clavó sus ojos en las líneas que surcaban la palma de su mano y le pareció sentir un ligero hormigueo en sus dedos, el recuerdo de la mano del joven saiya tomando la suya aún estaba presente.

Sonrió.

El día de anterior había pasado la mejor tarde de toda su corta vida, si bien no habían hecho nada más que lo de siempre sobrevolar la ciudad, en busca de algún delincuente, el hecho de haber pasado la tarde a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas, como si fueran un par de novios reales, habían logrado convertir ése mal día, en uno de los mejores.

Videl entrelazó su mano con la otra, sonrojándose débilmente.

_¡Dios, era: patética! _

Emocionarse apenas por tomar la mano de un compañero de clases. Tal vez, él ni siquiera lo hizo con ningún otro fin más que ayudarle y ella lo tomó como algo más.

Videl apretó sus dedos contra los otros, el recuerdo del pulgar de Gohan acariciando suavemente sus nudillos, la hizo estremecer.

_Pero era tan cálido, tan real, tenía que ser algo más. _

-¡Listo! –Gritó victoriosa Bulma, mientras sacaba desde el fondo de un cajón un objeto circular y lo ponía en alto -¡Lo encontré!

Y Videl siguió con la mirada el objeto que lo dueña de Capsule Corp. blandía entre sus manos.

-El radar del Dragón –Dijo Bulma orgullosa, y oprimiendo un botoncillo encima de éste, se lo enseñó a la joven Satán.

Videl lo miró curiosa, aunque había visto ese radar en alguna otra ocasión, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca; era una especie de mapa de bolsillo inclusive le parecía que tenía coordenadas, pero lo más peculiar de ése pequeño aparato, era que mostraba en la pantalla en forma de pequeñas lucecitas resplandecientes, la ubicación exacta de las famosas esferas del Dragón.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Videl curiosa -¿Me indicará donde están?

-Así es, nunca se ha equivocado, no por nada, lo construí yo –Contestó ella con una sonrisa. –Tienes que oprimir éste botón, para que te muestre donde están y un par de veces más para ampliar el radio. ¡Ten mucho cuidado de no perderlo!

-Sí, lo cuidaré muy bien.

-También, debo recordarte, (aunque ya nos has ayudado a buscarlas) que no es una misión nada fácil.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –Respondió ella mientras tomaba el radar y miraba la ubicación de la primera esfera, estaba a distancia considerable de la ciudad del oeste, pero era lo más próxima hacia ella, debía empezar con esa. – ¿Bulma?

-¿Si? –Preguntó la mujer enarcando las cejas, mientras encendía despreocupadamente un cigarrillo, le pareció notar un cierto rubor enarcando las mejillas de la morena.

-Estas esferas cumplen cualquier deseo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienen sus limitantes... –respondió ella mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo por encima de sus cabezas –con lo de revivir a alguien, o vencer a un enemigo muy poderoso, pero, de ahí en más, pueden lograr lo que sea.

-Ya veo –Contestó Videl, con una enorme sonrisa, así que esas maravillosas esferas podían cumplir lo que fuera, sin importar la dificultad de ello, al menos era un alivio saber que el haber pasado la noche en vela maquinando el plan no había sido en vano, pero...

_¿Lograrían las esferas del Dragón que Gohan se enamorada perdidamente de ella?_

Bulma así lo creía, pero...

_¿Estaba bien usar la magia para lograr algo tan vano como eso?, con las guerras, la delincuencia y la pobreza en el mundo, ¿no era demasiado egoísta, pedirle a un Dios Dragón que le ayudará a enamorar a Gohan?_

Y el recuerdo del moreno sonriendo inocentemente hacia su persona, tomando con timidez su mano, sonrojándose mientras la miraba de reojo, acudió a ella.

_-Nah. _

-¿Y puedo preguntar el porqué el repentino deseo de buscar las esferas del Dragón? –Cuestionó Bulma curiosa al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, miró a Videl pegar un brinco, y ponerse nerviosa de repente.

-Ah, yo solo... pensaba que... sería tal vez... un buen... entrenamiento...

-¿Un buen entrenamiento? –Repitió ella con una sonrisa socarrona. –Sí, definitivamente lo sería.

Videl rió tontamente mientras jugueteaba con el Radar que descansaba entre sus manos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez porque busqué por primera vez las esferas del Dragón? –Cuestionó ella apagando su cigarrillo contra un cenicero.

-No –Y negó con la cabeza, si bien era cierto, que se llevaba bien con la mujer, también era cierto, que no hablaba mucho con ella.

-Quería un novio. –Y Videl le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? –Respondió ella, sin saber si reír o tomárselo en serio.

-Era una boba –Empezó a explicar ella - tenía apenas 16, me había encontrado con una esfera del Dragón en casa, y fue entonces cuando supe la leyenda: "7 maravillosas esferas que podían cumplir cualquier deseo" –la matriarca Brief rió infantilmente - estaba harta de todos los tontos de los que estaba rodeada en la ciudad, y tenía ya una esfera en mi poder, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar las otras seis? ¡Además podría tener a mi "príncipe"!

-¿Y fuiste en su búsqueda? –Preguntó Videl sorprendida de la sagacidad de la mujer, después de todo, estaba hablando con una mujer cuyo mayor atributo era su cerebro y no su fuerza física.

-¡Por supuesto! –Explicó ella como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo -Solo tenía que encontrar otras seis para tener al hombre perfecto, poseía cualquier clase de arsenal, casa o vehículo a mi disposición, ¿Quién no lo haría? Sin embargo, no preví todo lo que pasaría –Y guardó silencio unos segundos rememorando el pasado, sonrió con nostalgia -si no hubiera encontrado a Goku en mi camino, seguramente habría acabado muerta en una zanja al primer día.

Videl rió con la historia, Gohan le había dicho que gracias a su peliazul persona, habían conocido de la existencia y posterior búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, pero jamás había sospechado que esa mujer; magnate, inteligente, dueña de una exitosa empresa a nivel mundial, hubiera iniciado su búsqueda por algo tan vano como encontrar un novio.

-¿Entonces... encontraron todas las esferas del dragón?

-Todas sin excepción.

-¿Debo suponer que conseguiste a tu novio? –Preguntó Videl, imaginándose a un orgulloso príncipe de los saiyans en su salvaje adolescencia a su lado. ¿Acaso Bulma había conocido a su esposo cuando eran apenas un par de adolescentes? Gohan no le había dicho nada sobre ello.

-Conseguí un novio, si... –Añadió ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - pero no por deseo formulado a las esferas...

La mujer se dirigió hacia un librero, fijó su vista en unos estantes y unos segundos después tomó lo que Videl creyó era un libro, la mujer de cabellos azules, hojeó el ejemplar, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando; sonrió nostálgica mientras se lo tendía a la joven Satán y Videl lo miró, lo que había tomado como en libro era en realidad un álbum fotográfico, y Bulma le estaba enseñando una fotografía grupal, tomada quizás unos 20 años atrás.

Reconoció a algunos miembros de la foto enseguida, estaba ése anciano llamado Roshi y el cerdito y el gato del cual siempre olvidaba su nombre, también estaba un niño que se parecía extraordinariamente al hermano menor de Gohan; Goten, y un chiquillo sin pelo que lo abrazaba fraternalmente, también había miembros de los cuales desconocía su nombre, un sujeto de tres ojos, un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, y una mujer rubia, los cuales estaba segura que no había visto nunca.

Y ahí, en medio de todos; estaba Bulma, no fue difícil reconocerla, su peculiar tono de cabello la hacía resaltar, al lado de ella, estaba aquel hombre que había conocido como Yamcha, mucho más joven y sin cicatrices que surcaran su rostro, no pudo dejar de pasar por alto, que él pasaba una mano por la cintura de la científica, ella reía como una adolescente enamorada

-Fui novia de Yamcha por un largo tiempo, (ahora que lo pienso, demasiado) -Y luego haciendo un mohín de desagrado añadió - pero lejos estaba de ser un hombre perfecto, mucho menos un compañero ideal, créeme que estamos mucho mejor como solo amigos.

-Ya veo. –Respondió Videl bajando la cabeza meditabunda, al tiempo que le regresaba el álbum.

-Pero encontré a mi príncipe casi 10 años después –Y Videl miró con curiosidad a la mujer, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, su tono fue más amable de lo que había escuchado nunca, y el brillo en sus ojos solo podía traducirse de una forma: - jamás fue y ni será un hombre cariñoso, es demasiado necio, orgulloso, y tal vez un poco sociópata... pero para mí, es perfecto. –Finalizó ella con sinceridad.

-Ya veo –Contestó Videl con un hilillo de voz.

-Bien –Dijo de repente Bulma poniendo su mano frente a Videl para estrecharla - ¡buena suerte con la búsqueda de las esferas! ¡Se que lo lograrás sin inconvenientes!

Videl miró su mano y luego el radar, negó la cabeza suavemente y no sin antes depositar el radar del dragon sobre la palma de su mano dijo:

-Acabo de recordar, que pronto vendrán los exámenes, y necesito toda mi concentración en ello... creo que será en otra ocasión, muchas gracias, Bulma.

Y dándose vuelta para marcharse se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Bulma miró el radar antes de volver su vista hacia la espalda de la morena, sin apenas haber llegado a la puerta, escuchó su voz de forma fuerte y clara y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detenerse.

-Le gustas mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿A quién? – balbuceó Videl, como si no supiera de quien estuviera hablando. Se volvió avergonzada hacia la peliazul, conteniendo el impulso de correr lo más rápido que le permitieran las piernas. Bulma como quien no quiere la cosa se encogió en hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

-A Gohan ¿a quién más? le gustas mucho... –Y golpeando su frente con la el dedo índice añadió- habrás de ser muy paciente con él en ciertas cosas, pero en otras, tienes que ser directa ¡muy directa!... –Y luego suspirando de forma dramática añadió: -_Ahhh_, si no lo sabré yo, los saiyajins, jamás entienden las indirectas.

-Bulma...

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –Dijo enérgicamente Bulma -Gohan es un muchacho guapo, si no te espabilas, seguro que alguna de tus compañeras de clases te lo quitará.

Y un como un "flashazo" la morena se imagino de repente a Gohan en compañía de Iresa y Angela, sacudió la cabeza horrorizada.

-Pero...

-¿Si?

-Pero...-Y su voz fue saliendo suave al principio, hasta que se volvió tan fuerte que la matriarca de Capsule Corp. tuvo que reprimir el deseo de llevarse las manos a los oídos, Videl ni siquiera se percataba de ese hecho, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que jamás había salido con un chico, que no tenía ninguna experiencia, que podría pasarse el día entero a su lado sin decir una palabra y eso le bastaría: - ¡yo no sé cómo hacerlo! ¡O que debo hacer siquiera! –Y luego con las mejillas coloreadas aceptó, con vergüenza: - Jamás he tenido un novio.

Bulma rió mientras ponía una mano en su cintura, realmente debía de gustarle mucho, Gohan.

-En eso tienes una ventaja, él tampoco sabe, pueden aprender juntos.

**0000000000000000**

**Terminé el capitulo 10, ah, disculpen la tardaza, :) Pero en mi ciudad, el clima ha estado nefasto: lluvia tras lluvia tras lluvia y el internet y la lluvia por mis lares, son una muy mala combinación. Aprovecho estos pocos días en que el internet esta medianamente decente para publicar mis capitulos, que espero les haya gustado, a pesar de no haber salido Gohan, en el siguiente capitulo compensaré con creces su ausencia. :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews.  
**

**María de las Mareas**


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Mientras se tiraba a todo lo largo que era, contra el césped aspirando bien fuerte el aroma. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, nada podría lograr un día mejor que ése.

Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado oficialmente la semana pasada, tenía al menos 3 semanas de tiempo libre para hacer lo que viniera en gana.

Si bien su madre se las había ingeniado para entregarle gruesos ejemplares de distintas temáticas para su estudio, parecía mucho más benévola que antes, quizá era que ahora con su padre en casa, (tras 7 años de ausencia) la hubiera calmado, o tal vez fuera, que el sembradío de rábanos que ella y su padre estaban cuidando juntos la hubiese apaciguado.

Si, tal vez fuera eso.

Sonrió con desgano, si bien, estaba contento de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, también eso significaba que no podía ver a Videl como quisiera, desde la última vez que había salido de casa a media noche, su madre había impuesto un duro toque de queda, solo podía salir para ir a la escuela, lo que significaba que en esas vacaciones no podía ir a la ciudad.

Suspiró enfadado, mientras veía al cielo, una nube gigantesca pasó por encima de su cabeza, y le pareció en esa forma esponjosa y amorfa vislumbrar a cierta joven de ojos celestes, el muchacho cerró los ojos con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

_-¿Qué estará haciendo Videl en estos momentos?_

Y como por arte de magia, o tal vez el destino, un saludo de quien menos hubiera esperado, lo devolvió a la vida.

-Buenos días, Gohan. –El joven abrió los ojos con rapidez encontrándose con el rostro de quien menos hubiera esperado, Videl inclinada hacia delante, sonreía gentilmente hacia Gohan tumbado en el suelo, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño.

-¿Videl? –Masculló él, y ella accedió con un movimiento afirmativo. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó extrañado de no haberse percatado de ki de la joven al acercarse, pero lo atribuyó a que su energía tal vez fuera muy pequeña, o tal vez, que estuviera demasiado distraído pensando... bueno... en ella... sea como fuera, el joven se levantó de su cómodo lugar, mientras sacudía su ropa.

-Dijiste que estabas castigado –Explicó ella alegremente, como si no fuera más que evidente -y como no podrías ir a la ciudad durante las vacaciones, ¡vine yo!

-Pero... –y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Cuestionó Videl, enarcando una ceja.

-No, ninguno... –Y el muchacho rió tontamente: -es solo que tal vez mamá -y un cierto rubor cubrió sus mejillas - no se alegre mucho de saber que no estoy "tan castigado" como ella quisiera.

Y la morena sonrió ampliamente para ninguno de los dos, el porqué Chichi había prohibido a su hijo ir a la ciudad. Si bien era cierto, que deseaba que la pareja contrajera nupcias lo antes posible, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el "libertinaje", del que según ella, hacía gala su hijo mayor.

-No hay ningún problema, después de todo, ella no puede sentir el _ki_, ¿o no? –Explicó Videl traviesamente.

-Eso creo–Respondió Gohan, mientras se preguntaba si su padre se daría cuenta de que el ki de su hijo estaba en compañía de otro más.

**000000000**

-¿Goku? –Preguntó la devota madre de los jóvenes Son, a su esposo mientras servía una cantidad impresionante de comida frente a él.

-¿Si, Chichi? –Contestó él, con la boca llena de comida, y con evidentes deseos de llenarla aún más.

-¿Has visto a Gohan? –Preguntó ella mientras con las manos como jarras sobre sus caderas miraba de un lado a otro, sin encontrar a su primogénito, ahí solo estaba su marido, y el menor de sus hijos que comía con el mismo entusiasmo que todos los saiyajins-Prometió ayudarnos con el sembradío de rábanos.

-_Ahh_... esto... –Y saiya se concentró un poco para sentir la energía de su hijo, no estaba demasiado lejos de casa, y tampoco (pudo saber por el diminuto ki que estaba a su lado) estaba solo, sabía de sobra de quien era esa energía, el guerrero miró de reojo a su esposa, sabía cuál sería la reacción de Chichi si se le ocurría decir en compañía de quien estaba, no en vano ya había cometido antes el mismo error. Goku podía ser un imprudente algunas veces, pero no era nada tonto, así que decidió guardar silencio, después de todo, Gohan ya no era ningún niño pequeño

-No, pero... creo que dijo que iba a estudiar un poco... fuera de casa.

-¿Fuera de casa?– Preguntó la mujer extrañada, aún era temprano para que Gohan comenzara sus deberes, miró a su esposo que justo en ése momento se echo a reír nerviosamente.

-Ahh, si... no te preocupes, ¡no debe de tardar! -Luego volviéndose hacia el menor de sus hijos, soltó para gran sorpresa de su mujer -¡¿Goten, quieres ayudar a tu madre y a mí con los rábanos?!

El pequeño lanzó un puño al aire, mientras con la boca medio llena de comida, gritó un entusiasta:

-¡Siii!

** 000000000**

-Veo que traes puesto tu traje de entrenamiento –Dijo la joven, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a las ropas de su compañero, siempre había amado como lucía ataviadas con ellas. Mucho mejor que ésa ropa de eterno _nerd_ con la que usualmente se le veía en la escuela.

-¡Ah, sí! -Dijo él mirando su ropa - Papá dijo que quería entrenar conmigo un rato... bueno pero eso fue antes de que mamá sirviera el desayuno.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas libre?

-Bueno... si, supongo que si... -Contestó el mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¡Estupendo! –Soltó Videl con entusiasmo, mientras hacía un par de flexiones y estiramientos, como si él ya hubiera aceptado. -¡Me encantaría pelear otra vez contigo! ¡Será un excelente entrenamiento!

-¿Como dices? –Balbuceó él, mientras miraba a la chica, realmente solo había peleado con Videl una vez en su vida, y no podía catalogar esa pelea, como un entrenamiento, Videl no estaba a su nivel, sin embargo la idea de luchar contra ella le tentaba más de lo que jamás llegaría a admitir - Pues yo...

-¿Si? -Cuestionó Videl, dejando de lado sus ejercicios y poniendo toda su atención en él, Gohan pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ella tenía esa mirada peligrosa que le había dedicado, cuando no sabía que era el: Gran Saiyaman.

-Ah... esto... yo...

-Si no quieres no pasa nada. –Contestó ella a la defensiva cruzándose en hombros de forma altiva.

-¡No, por supuesto que quiero! –Respondió él, con rapidez.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir –Sentenció ella, siguiendo con sus ejercicios de calentamiento, estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y masajeó los músculos de su cuello.

Y él no tuvo más remedio que imitarla, mientras ponía una rodilla en tierra y estiraba su otra pierna, antes de seguir con la misma rutina, del lado opuesto, podía notar cierta mirada cerúlea clavada en su persona.

-¿Listo? –Preguntó ella cuando hubo terminado.

-Cuando quieras –Contestó él afable; hubiera esperado algún saludo respetuoso, alguna postura de pelea, o tan siquiera una palabra, pero en un segundo la joven estaba de pie frente a él, y al otro, a unos centímetros de su cara, con el puño en alto. Gohan sonrió satisfecho, al parecer Videl había seguido entrenando por su cuenta, su velocidad había mejorado considerablemente.

Con gran habilidad el joven bloqueó el ataque con una mano y con la otra detuvo la patada lanzada contra su costado.

-¡Muy bien, Videl! –Elogió, mientras ella sonreía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Y apenas, estoy comenzando. –Rugió, mientras se lanzaba contra él, el muchacho la esquivó gracias a su enorme velocidad, un nuevo ataque siguió al anterior, otro y otro más, la chica se permitió volar para avanzar con sus ataques con mayor facilidad, apenas se detenía.

Gohan bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques, sin inmutarse siquiera, aunque Videl era fuerte para la raza humana, para él, no era más que juego de niños, sin embargo no podía negar que su velocidad y precisión era superior a la última vez que la había visto pelear.

-Impresionante –Susurró el saiya, cuando su mano se cerró contra su puño cerrado. Videl le miró de forma amenazante, Gohan soltó su puño y haciendo una voltereta acabó de espaldas hacia ella, el muchacho tomó esos pequeños segundos de distracción para inmovilizarla a su espalda, pasó sus brazos detrás de sus axilas, flexionó los mismos, levantando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo el cuerpo de la joven, en una postura similar cuando lucharon en aquella ocasión por ese pequeño bebe dinosaurio.

-¡Ahhh... No! –Chilló Videl sorprendida, ella al igual que él recordaba la postura, si mal no recordaba en aquella ocasión, él había balbuceado una disculpa y sonrojado le había soltado inmediatamente, en ésta ocasión, él la sostenía firmemente, sin atreverse a soltarla.

-Discúlpame –Respondió Gohan a su oído, pero en esta ocasión su agarre no se aflojó ni siquiera un poco, era extrañamente agradable sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasar al de él, Videl rió sarcásticamente.

-¡No tienes de que disculparte! –Y Videl tomando vuelo con sus piernas se impulso contra él, apenas si pudo lograr que se moviera unos centímetros, sin embargo su objetivo no era derribarlo, no de momento al menos, así que con un movimiento rápido, la chica se las ingenió para lograr con una elegante acrobacia dar una vuelta en el aire y librarse con facilidad de su agarre, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, no deseaba lastimarle y seguirle tomando de esa manera con los movimientos de la joven, solo podían significar una lesión segura.

Gohan rió encantado mientras veía a la chica volar con rapidez por encima de su cabeza, Videl aprovechó ese momento para apoyar sus pies, contra la base de una roca y tomar impulso antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra él, Gohan parpadeó sorprendido, miró el ataque de su compañera de clases dirigido hacia su persona, podía esquivarlo sin problemas, sin embargo, miró a su alrededor, con la velocidad y fuerza con que iba dirigido sabía que no podría detenerse y podría llegar a lastimarse seriamente, si se hacía a un lado.

-Vi... –Intentó decir él, en un vano intento de que frenara, pero fue imposible, una poderosa patada le tumbó hasta el suelo, regresándolo a la realidad:

_-¡¿Qué estaba pensado?! ¡Videl no era una ninguna chica frágil por quien uno debiera preocuparse!_

El moreno, se tomó una fracción de segundo para comprender que era lo que había pasado, sin embargo Videl para pronto aprovechó ése ínfimo minuto de distracción, para encaramarse sobre él, le inmovilizó con un movimiento repentino, colocó sus manos contra sus muñecas, y sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre dijo satisfecha de sí misma.

-¡Gané!

Gohan miró asombrado a la chica, bien sabía de sobra que Videl era una joven fuerte, sin embargo, ella jamás le ganaría en un combate, nunca en la vida, permitió a la chica de ojos celestes que disfrutara de su victoria unos segundos, los ojos de Videl brillantes de alegría, su enorme sonrisa, sus finos dedos apresando con fuerza sus muñecas, el chico sonrió de lado, antes de moverse, con suficiente fuerza se liberó de su agarre, ante la mirada atonita de la chica, cerró sus puños contra sus muñecas, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, escuchó bufar a la morena, pero eso no lo detendría, y deslizando sus piernas sobre las de ella, y haciendo un movimiento suave, se las ingenió para voltear su cuerpo casi sin esfuerzo, logrando en menos de 5 segundos, invertir la situación, ahora era él quien con las piernas alrededor de su cadera, y los brazos por encima de su cabeza la había inmovilizado.

-¡Oye! –chilló Videl, enfadada al notar el cambio de papeles.

-Aún era muy pronto para anotarse una victoria –Contestó él fingiendo enfado, ante su respuesta la pugilista gruñó, retorciéndose bajo de él.

-Tramposo - Masculló ella aunque no parecía ni remotamente enfadada - ¡eres un tramposo! –Gruñó mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse -¡Ya había ganado!- pero él apenas si se había movido.

Gohan miró gravemente a la morena, podía resultar un tanto perverso, pero verla arquearse bajo su agarre, su frente perlada en sudor, sus labios firmemente apretados, sus ojos clavados en los de él, le estaba resultado demasiado... placentero.

El muchacho sintió una conocida pulsación en el bajo vientre y comprendió que si no quería que eso se le saliera de las manos tenía que parar en ése mismo instante.

Casi con pesar, soltó su agarre y las quejas de la joven se detuvieron en el acto, él se quitó de encima de la morena con un movimiento lánguido, pasó una mano por encima de su frente, estaba sudando a mares, y no precisamente a que estuviera agotado por el entrenamiento, se sentó frente a ella, mientras cruzaba las piernas, Videl le imitó echando las piernas hacia atrás.

-Buen entrenamiento... –Dijo entonces Gohan, intentando parecer casual -¡Has mejorado considerablemente tu velocidad!

-Gracias, tú sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre. –Contestó, mientras acariciaba sus muñecas, los dedos del saiya dedos habían quedado marcados en ellas.

-¡Te he lastimado! –Dijo él alarmado, sin embargo ella no parecía ni siquiera enfada.

-No es nada.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho si te he lastimado! –Replicó él frunciendo la nariz, poniendo su cara a un palmo de distancia de la de ella.

-¡De verdad no ha sido nada! –Contestó ella imitando su postura, acercó su rostro de forma desafiante contra el de él, y solo entonces fue cuando Gohan se dio cuenta de su posición, estaban uno frente al otro, a una distancia mínima de sus rostros, podía sentir su respiración y su calor chocar contra el propio, una parte dentro de su cabeza le incitaba a echarse hacia atrás, sin embargo una parte de él, le hacía querer estar ahí en ese momento, hacer lo que habían hecho en sus sueños:

-¿Videl? –Susurró él, casi contra su piel.

-¿Si?-Contestó ella luchando por no abalanzarse en ése mismo momento contra él.

-Yo... –Y con las palabras saliendo de sus labios atropelladamente dijo: -quiero...

-¿Si? –Replicó Videl, sintiendo el corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. El muchacho le miró con dulzura, le habló bajito, como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia, como si se disculpara de antemano por algo que hubiera hecho mal, y desconociéndose por unos segundos dijo:

-Quiero... besarte...

Videl parpadeó un par de veces, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la garganta le había quedado seca de repente, no sabía que contestar. Si bien sabía que era un chico tímido, sus acciones y sus palabras no hacían más que confirmarlo.

-¿Me... –Habló ella con suavidad intentando restarle importancia, acercó su rostro unos centímetros más, pudo sentir su flequillo tocar con su frente – ¿me... estas pidiendo permiso?

Gohan se echó hacia atrás y miró a su compañera alarmado, desconocía si debía solicitarlo ¿Acaso ese era el protocolo que habría de seguir? ¿Había pasado algo por alto?

-¡¿Debo hacerlo?!

Videl no pudo contenter una carcajada, ante el ceño fruncido y preocupado con que le miraba su compañero de clases.

-No... –Contestó con una sonrisa benevolente, acortando la distancia que él mismo había puesto entre los dos, cerró los ojos y levantó su cara contra él -No, tienes que - y sin más que hacer, esperó

Gohan sentía el corazón en la garganta, había leído 695 libros de los más variopintas temáticas en toda su corta vida, había sacado una calificación perfecta en sus exámenes en preparatoria, eso sin contar sus exámenes en casa, se había enfrentado a los seres más monstruosos y peligrosos de todo el universo, era un genio en las peleas, en los estudios, pero un idiota sin remedio en cualquier asunto relacionado a las mujeres.

-¿Gohan...? –Susurró ella entreabriendo los ojos.

-Ah... si... –E irguiendo la espalda con las manos apuñadas y depositadas sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, acercó su rostro, el aroma a frutas del cabello de la joven le invadió, Videl estaba frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, le parecía extraño cerrar los ojos, pero Videl así lo había hecho.

_- ¿Cómo sabría que besar? ¿Y si besaba su nariz por error?  
_

Acercó sus labios lo más posible, sintiendose demasiado nervioso siquiera para pensar, y en un acto, casi natural e instintivo, cerró los ojos cuando posó sus labios tímidamente contra los de ella, deleitándose con la dulce torpeza del primer beso.

El primer beso, fue un poco forzado, apenas junto sus pálidos labios con los de ella, unos segundos después los retiró, como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Videl, clavó sus ojos celestes, en los de él una vez que se hubo separado, el muchacho no hablaba le miraba timidamente, como si hubiera cometido una falta mayor, sus mejillas furiosamente iluminadas, solamente corroboraban su evidente vergüenza. Lejos había estado ése beso de parecer uno de película, sin embargo para ella, el primer beso, su primer beso, no podría haber sido más perfecto.

Sonrió encantadoramente, y luchando contra el temblor de sus manos, susurró tomando esta vez ella la iniciativa.

-¿Pu...edo?

Gohan intentó sonreír pero estaba demasiado nervioso para ello, e imitando su contestación, balbuceó torpemente:

-¿Me... estas pidiendo... permiso? -Y a ella no le quedó más remedio que reír con nerviosismo.

En un segundo asalto, Videl deslizó sus dedos congelados contra su rostro, el muchacho se miró reflejado en los orbes azules frente a él, y solo cuando la vio cerrar en un suave movimiento sus ojos, la imitó. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse; Gohan rodó sus grandes manazas contra su espalda, con suavidad y timidez, las asió contra si, apretando sus labios al desacostumbrado a esa nueva caricia en su boca, al principio se quedaron quietos, limitándose a acostumbrarse a la nueva y agradable sensación, pero pasados unos segundos, empezaron a darse besos cortos y suaves.

El saiya entreabrió los labios, instintivamente un débil lengüetazo por la comisura de sus labios, elevó la temperatura en un 80%. Videl pasó sus brazos contra su cuello asiéndole con fuerza, y el guerrero tuvo que controlarse para no abrazarla con demasiada fuerza, temeroso de lastimarle.

-_Gohan_ –Susurró ella como había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños.

No, ni siquiera tenía punto de comparación, eso era mil veces mejor que un sueño.

-_Vi_... –Y el muchacho en un movimiento brusco se detuvo, sus labios permanecieron pegados apenas unos segundos y en una velocidad que le fue imposible de percibir, el semi saiya se había separado de ella, al menos un metro.

-No... –Le pareció escuchar murmurar al guerrero, pero no estaba del todo segura. Gohan enterró la vista en el piso, mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo. –Papá.

Y la joven dirigió su vista hacia donde él miraba, ahí de espaldas a ellos; estaba el padre de su amigo, con un par de dedos sobre su frente que les hacía comprender que no tenía ahí demasiado rato, Videl miró al joven sin saber que decir, Gohan parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, se encogió en hombros tímidamente, mientras la chica se debatía entre huir o quedarse a afrontar la humillación junto con el moreno.

Sin embargo el patriarca de la familia Son, parecía no darse por inmutado de haber encontrado a su vástago sosteniendo en brazos a una preciosa joven en un apasionado beso, tampoco parecía preocupado o avergonzado siquiera de haberlos interrumpido, ahí con expresión jovial, con una sonrisa de eterno niño pequeño, saludo.

-Al fin de encuentro, Gohan, ¡ahhh buenos días, Videl!–Dijo el guerrero ataviado de naranja

-Bue... buen... buenos días, señor Goku –Tartamudeó con la cara del color de una cereza madura, el hombre de cabellos alborotados se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Tu madre te está buscando -Dijo él con una sonrisa amable: -insiste en que prometiste ayudarla con el sembradío de rábanos.

-Si... –Respondió Gohan con la cabeza casi a la altura del piso -perdón, papá, lo había olvidado.

-No tardes mucho –Contestó el mayor de los presentes - sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfada...-Y luego despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano sonrió hacia la mujer - ¡nos vemos luego, Videl!

-¡Adiós! –Contestó ella con una voz falsamente entusiasta -¡Que esté muy bien! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Adiós! –Pero él ya había desaparecido.

La pareja quedó sola, y por unos momentos un incomodo silencio se coló entre ellos, el moreno llevó una mano hacia detrás de la cabeza, rascándola con torpeza.

-Lamento eso. –Contestó sinceramente y realmente lo lamentaba, su padre muchas veces era demasiado inoportuno. –Papá algunas veces es... es...

-No te preocupes... –Negó ella con la cabeza -de hecho, debería retirarme... no quiero entorpecer más tu labor como "cosechador de rábanos". –Añadió ella con sorna.

Y haciendo un gesto de despedida, hizo el intento de levantarse para irse, pero una mano del saiya se cerró entorno a su muñeca, deteniéndole en el acto.

-¡Videl, espera! –Y ella así lo hizo, esperando que el joven volviera a hablar, sin embargo, solo el rugido del viento y uno que otro animalillo a su alrededor era lo único que se escuchaba, la morena, fijó sus ojos en él, tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre que decir y como decirlo.

Videl rió quedamente, mientras le miraba con expresión indulgente.

-¿Vas a decirme algo como: "quiero tener una cita contigo"? -Dijo ella recordando sus palabras, esas mismas palabras en las cuales se dio cuenta, que había dejado de ver a Gohan, solo como un amigo más.

Y él accedió mudamente con la cabeza, a veces le sorprendía como Videl lo conocía mejor que él mismo, habló con voz queda, lentamente como si estuviera masticando cada una de las palabras. Intentando poner un cierto orden a sus pensamientos.

-Me gustaría de verdad que sí –Respondió con sinceridad - digo... eres una chica preciosa... e inteligente y... astuta... y... ¡mil cosas más! –Y luego mirando hacia el piso añadió: - pero... no sé qué decir en éstas situaciones o qué hacer... sé lo que quiero...-Y clavó los ojos azabaches contra los de ella, apretó de forma inconsciente su mano con la que sujetaba su brazo - sé lo que me gusta... pero simplemente... a tu lado... sé que... no sé.

Videl accedió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Está bien, yo tampoco lo sé –Respondió ella con una sonrisa afable: -Pero siempre podemos aprender juntos.

Y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del saiya, y si no fuera porque era demasiado tímido, hubiera jurado que la habría besado en ése mismo momento, estaba bien, Bulma ya se lo había advertido, tenía que ser paciente.

-Quiero tener una cita contigo, Videl. –Dijo entonces Gohan sorprendido a la morena, sintiendo como si estuviera repitiéndose la misma historia, solo que esta vez, estaba seguro de que sería mucho mejor.

-¿El sábado a la una en la estación Satán? –Respondió Videl con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en sus labios.

El chico rió tontamente, soltó su agarre y rascó su cabeza con torpeza.

-Si, el sábado... ahhh... -Y luego mirando el suelo enfadado, como haciendo un puchero añadió: - lo había olvidado... aun estoy castigado.

Entonces ella previendo esa respuesta (definitivamente lo conocía demasiado bien), se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su estatura, serpenteó sus brazos por su cuello, y depositó un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres un chico guapo –Susurró contra su piel - inteligente y astuto, sé que te las ingeniaras con ello.

Y él reconociendo como propias esas palabras, no pudo hacer más reír antes de contestar con amabilidad:

-Te veré ahí.

**0000000000000**

_**Y fin... con este capítulo termino mi fic, que espero que les haya gustado, sé que me pasé de largo en este capítulo eso sin contar lo cursi, pero de verdad, no quise quitar nada...**_

_**Por cierto, del sembradío de rabanos, no me lo inventé! Si sale en la saga Dragon Ball... aunque según yo, a todo lo largo de la serie... no cultivan nada... sin embargo en cierta película (Aquella donde sale el hermano de Vegeta) ahora resulta que si... Por cierto... ¿Quien en su sano juicio se pone a cultivar solo rábanos? Si fuera arroz otra cosa sería... ¿Pero rábanos? Supongo que será por eso de Raditz... en fin... empiezo a desvariar. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y por supuesto, gracias por todos los reviews, que mandaron, de verdad que son muy lindos. X3**_

_**Subiré un epilogo en la siguiente semana, este estará ambientado un par de años después, pero antes del matrimonio de Gohan y Videl, mostrándonos una faceta, que yo casi nunca he visto en ningún fic, la parejita en la Universidad, (porque en mi mundo los dos fueron a la universidad)**_

_**Saludos y abrazos. **_

_**María de las mareas.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo**.

Gohan traspasó la puerta del departamento, con un montón de libros entre sus brazos, esquivó con suma habilidad las cajas de cartón desperdigadas por ahí y por allá, mientras cerraba de una patada la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ya llegué! –gritó él mientras ahogaba un bostezo, había dormido muy poco las últimas dos semanas.

Desde el fondo del pasillo una voz conocida respondió a su saludo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que tardarías más. –Y saliendo desde la única habitación disponible, apareció la joven Satán, que apresurando sus pasos hacia él, le ayudó con la mitad de la pila de libros, los puso sobre una mesa de patas chuecas, que crujió peligrosamente bajo el peso y luego volviéndose hacia él, preguntó: -¿Tenían los libros que te pedí?

-Todos –Contestó él con una sonrisa mientras luchaba porque sus lentes de grueso armazón no resbalaran por el arco de su nariz –Aunque la bibliotecaria no parecía demasiado contenta en permitirme sacar todos estos libros. –Añadió él poniendo los volúmenes al lado de la primera pila.

-Siempre es así –Contestó ella mientras depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios, que él recibió de buena gana.

Y luego dando apenas dos pasos, se volvió hacia la cocina, donde una pequeña cacerola emanaba un delicioso aroma, revolvió su contenido, mientras el joven a espaldas de ella, le rodeaba con los brazos y recargaba su mentón contra su hombro.

-Huele bien –Dijo él, depositando un beso en la base de su cuello, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo sopa instantánea –Explicó mientras mostraba su contenido, levantando un poco la cacerola, un montón de fideos amarillentos (de aspecto no muy bueno) hervía suavemente.

El joven de gafas sonrió:

-Delicioso –Mintió y haciendo un gentil movimiento con sus manos, la obligó a soltar la cacerola y acercarla hacia la mesa, la morena, separó galantemente la silla más próxima y la incitó a tomar asiento, mientras él se hacía cargo de servir el guiso.

-Gracias –Contestó ella al tiempo que él ponía frente a sus narices un plato, seguido prontamente del propio.

-Gracias por la comida. –Respondió él a su vez, mientras tomaba un par de palillos.

Videl le imitó mientras echaba atrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello, que prontamente se puso en el mismo lugar, la joven bufó enfada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo odio –replicó ella mientras intentaba poner un orden a su cabello, inútilmente, este había crecido lo suficiente en el último año, y lo llevaba apenas por debajo de sus orejas, tenía la longitud exacta como para molestarle, pero no tanto como para sujetarle en una coleta, y eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

-¿Si tanto te molesta porque no te lo cortas?

-Quiero dejarlo crecer. –Contestó distraídamente –por cierto, tu madre llamó, quería saber si hemos ya terminado de instalarnos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –Preguntó él mirando las cajas de mudanza de las cuales estaban rodeados, algunas vacías, otras aún no.

-¡Que por si, por supuesto! no quiero que piense que en las dos semanas que hemos estado aquí, no hemos tenido tiempo de instalarnos. –Gohan rió, Videl siempre había sido una mujer astuta, si hubiera contestado a su madre, que aún no se instalaban, ya se la imaginaba ahí en ése preciso momento, ataviada con un delantal y un plumero en mano, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar, mientras amonestaba cada ínfimo detalle, empezando por la comida.

Negó con la cabeza, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Muy poco –Reconoció Videl, mientras se encogía en hombros - aun no se hace a la idea, de que su "pequeña hija" haya decidido mudarse a la ciudad del norte a estudiar la universidad, y menos aún que su compañero de piso seas tú.

-Ya lo hará. -Dijo Gohan al recordar la cara de su madre cuando les informó de su decisión de mudarse a la Ciudad del Norte mientras estudiaba la universidad.

Como había esperado, su padre y su hermano tomaron su decisión con la mejor de las sonrisas, pero su madre fue todo lo contrario, lloró, amenazó, pataleó, pero nada de ello le hizo flaquear su decisión, les comunicó que ya tenía una plaza asegurada en ésa universidad (la mejor, o si no, una de las mejores de todo el mundo) e informes sobre un apartamento que compartiría en gastos iguales con su compañero de piso.

_-¿Quién será tu compañero de piso, hermano?_ –Recordó preguntó el pequeño Goten con la infantil curiosidad de la cual hacía siempre gala.

Tragó en seco antes de contestar, al parecer a nadie tomó por sorpresa su decisión, ni siquiera a Chichi.

_-Videl. _

Y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al recordar la cara que pusieron sus amigos y parientes al mostrarles su pequeño apartamento.

Bulma a diferencia de su madre, se había mostrado mucho más clemente de su decisión, y le había incluso sugerido tomar cualquiera de las capsulas que contenían en su interior una casa, pero tanto él como Videl, declinaron con gentileza su oferta, preferían un departamento cercano a la universidad (solo 5 manzanas) a una casa con todos los lujos en las afueras, sería casi lo mismo que vivir en sus respectivos hogares.

También negaron la exagerada ayuda económica que les ofreció el padre de su novia, para que en palabras de él, "vivieran un departamento digno de la hija del salvador de la Tierra".

Pero vivir en un departamento excéntrico y costoso no iba con ninguno de los dos, así que con sus pocos ahorros, encontraron entre ambos, un modesto lugar para vivir mientras estuvieran en la universidad, Gohan recorrió con la vista el departamento, debía que reconocer que comparado a cualquiera de sus casa; era minúsculo, tenía un pequeño pasillo, que hacía de comedor y de sala, a su vez ése pequeño pasillo estaba dividido por una barra que separaba una igualmente diminuta cocina del resto de la casa, solo había dos habitaciones en todo el departamento, una, evidentemente era el baño, con una regadera en la cual apenas si cabía el saiya, la otra habitación era la recamara, donde cabían a duras penas, un futon matrimonial, una mesita de noche con su respectiva lámpara y un pequeño mueble donde guardar su ropa.

Gohan rió quedamente al recordar la cara que puso su madre al darse cuenta de ése hecho.

Gohan y Videl había estado saliendo juntos el último año, era evidente que la relación entre ellos se había profundizado, pero aún así, darse cuenta de que su hijo, aún no casado y tampoco comprometido, compartiría la misma habitación que su novia, probablemente había sido demasiado para ella.

-Estuvo delicioso –Dijo Gohan cuando el último fideo desapareció tras sus labios.

-Me alegra que te gustara –Respondió Videl con sorna - podemos escribir una carta de agradecimiento a la empresa.

El muchacho rió quedamente, mientras tomaba el par de platos ya vacios y los acercaba hacia el fregadero. Volteó su vista hacia un calendario firmemente apresado contra un imán en la puerta del refrigerador, tenía una fecha de entrega, para una clase especialmente dificil en la Universidad y debía ser entregado la siguiente semana, el muchacho golpeteó con suavidad su frente, lo había olvidado.

-¿Tienes ya terminado tu reporte de la clase de fisica? –Preguntó torciendo los labios, le parecía que la fecha de entrega era cada vez más cercana, Videl se inclinó sobre él, mirando el calendario, accedió con una cabezada.

-Me faltan solo las conclusiones. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que ni siquiera he empezado. –Contestó riendo entre dientes, y luego enarcando una ceja cuestionó:- ¿Me dejaras copiar tu trabajo?

-Podría hacerlo –Respondió ella con coquetería, mientras deslizaba su mano bajo su camisa, tanteando su abdomen perfectamente trabajado - Si obtuviera algo a cambio.

-Videl... –Replicó él, sintiendo como se le erizaban los vellitos de la nuca, pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios y su expresión sonrojada reflejado en sus enormes ojos azules, el muchacho miró con disimulo hacia su habitación, y luego sonriendo avergonzado contestó: -aún muy es temprano.

La sonrisa de Videl se ensanchó.

-Tienes razón. –Contestó ella deteniendo sus caricias –Iré por mi trabajo, espera aquí... aunque tal vez tome una ducha primero... está haciendo mucho calor ¿no crees?

Y fingiendo abanicarse, se dio vuelta hacia la única recamara del pequeño departamento, mientras se sacaba la blusa de algodón por encima de su cabeza y tiraba a un lado con descuido. El joven rió mientras seguía con la vista a la morena hasta que desapareció tras la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

Con fastidio miró los gruesos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, tenía que empezar ése maldito reporte, si no quería reprobar la materia, pero...

El joven se restregó los ojos con pereza, se sacó las gafas mientras miraba discretamente la puerta de la alcoba, miró de reojo nuevamente los libros que se apilaban junto a él.

Lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa.

Al parecer ésa noche tampoco iba a dormir, dejó sus gafas encima de la mesa, traspasó la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras de él.

**0000000000000**

**Y ahora si, fin.  
**

** Aqui acaba esta historia y tambien este pequeñisimo epilogo, aunque nunca supe que estudiaron Gohan y Videl, (si es que estudiaron algo despues de la preparatoria) dejé volar un poquito mi imaginación, aunque al final parecieron más como una pareja de recien casados antes que de novios, jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, y se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme reviews, o poner como favorito, o simplemente leerlo, me gusto mucho escribir de ésta pareja que ya la tenía más que olvidada y empolvada, pero aún así tienen un espacio en mi corazoncito de mis favoritos de los favoritos del mundo anime. :D**

**Saludos!**

**María de las Mareas. **


End file.
